Her Own Tardis
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When the streets of Ealing (and the rest of London) seem deserted, Sarah Jane must wonder where the population has gone off to. When she finds a mysterious, yet familiar stranger, she knows there must be something else at work. "Every point in time has an alternative." AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jane finds herself running from another unknown enemy. She is able to feel the presence hot on her tail without even being able to see it. The streets empty, not a car in motion. Everything abandoned. Her brown leather riding boots pound against the pavement still, "And people wonder how I keep in shape." She mumbles to herself. Suddenly, she feels herself being pulled into a dark alley, a hand held over her mouth though she's able to tell it isn't being done out of malice. She closes her eyes a moment, attempting to catch her breath though she's able to feel her heart continue to pound in her chest. The hand slowly releases her, causing her to spin around quickly. "Thank you." She says simply, quickly.

The young woman stands before her, a shocked expression filling her face. She pulls the other woman closely into a hug, holding her a moment before she's pushed off. "Sorry." She mumbles, her mind feeling the need to quickly come up with a reason, "There's...I thought I was alone. It's good to see another face."

However, there's something about this person, something familiar. "Is there some place more safe we can retreat to?" When the young woman nods, Sarah Jane follows her closely, not saying a word until they reach their destination. She aids in barricading the entrance, turning to see a row of booths and tables. A diner. "What is your name?" Sarah Jane looks over, taking in the girl's attire, similar to her own down to the brown leather riding boots.

"I'm...I'm Andrea...sometimes Dre...usually Drea..." She glances around, "Andrea...Jones. Andrea Jones." The young woman folds her arms, her accent distinctively eastern American. She smiles a little, "Fancy a cuppa?"

Sarah Jane smirks ever so slightly, "I've always said if everyone around the world just sat down-"

"-for a good cuppa, all the issues would be solved." Drea finishes the statement, chuckling a little with a hum, "I think so too, if it means anything."

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith." She extends her hand.

"Yes...I'm a fan." The younger woman grins broadly, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a novelist."

Sarah Jane shakes her head, her smile widens, "But...we've never met...and you aren't even...Where are you from?"

Drea picks her head up, not here at least, she says to herself, "You've done quite a bit for women in journalism. I write non-fiction novels...some based on topics you've covered in your articles." She pours the tea into two porcelain mugs, milk and a splash of vanilla on top, "They haven't any whole beans...sadly."

"Where are you from?" She asks again, this young woman was far too similar to herself to just be a coincidence. Her tone sharp, worrisome.

"America...New York." The younger woman nods, slowly removing her jacket and placing it on the back of her chair, "You're from Hertfordshire, correct?" When Sarah looks more and more alarmed, "Your accent." Drea picks her hands up, "I'm not stalking you or anything."

"You...but you...You saved my life. There are..." Sarah slowly takes a seat across from the other woman, "I need to contact my children...not to mention the others..."

"Your children?" Drea picks her head up.

"Yes. Luke and Sky..."

She begins to chuckle to herself more, "And how old are they?"

"Twenty and ten." The words escape her lips shakily, unsure.

"You have a ten year old?"

"Yes, is that so-" Sarah Jane scowls, defending herself.

"No, that's not what..." Drea shakes her head, interrupting the woman, "I didn't mean to offend you, I apologize. I just mean you seem like a woman who wouldn't have any children, much less two." She tilts her head side to side, stretching, "I doubt they're around though. No one is around. Not your children, not my kid...they're all gone."

"I could say the same about you." Sarah Jane takes a sip of her tea, not able to conceal her pleasure in it.

She shrugs, "I didn't bring her with me. She's...She perished with her father." Drea pauses, taking a sip of her own tea, "We will search for them...for your children...for anyone. Try and get a few answers."

"I'm sorry." The woman reaches a hand across the table, taking hold of the other woman's and gripping it tenderly while biting her lip, "I didn't...I shouldn't have-"

"Please, Ms. Smith, there's no way you could have known. It's...it's in the past. Everything is right? Isn't that how it always works?"

"You sound like someone I once knew." Sarah Jane continues to study the young woman in front of her, "Tell me more about yourself. All the way from New York City, how did you end up here?"

"Staten Island..." Drea laughs a little, "Not New York City, I've worked pretty hard to rid myself of that accent." She brings the eggshell colored, porcelain mug to her lips again, taking a sip, "My mother was from here...my father was not...to put it simply. I was technically born in the states. My mother had heard that my father had been spotted near this forest where children were going missing and she...she searched and searched for him...for years. Then, she gave up and we came back here...I shouldn't say that. She didn't give up. She never gave up, just realized that there were more important things to deal with instead of waiting on some guy that may or may not even be there anyway."

"Okay." Sarah Jane quickly stands, backing away from the table, "This has to be...you have to be a servant of the Trickster. There has to be something..."

"For once, not this time." Drea shakes her head, getting up. She carries the two empty mugs to the front counter, leaving money next to the cash register, "Service here was terrible, had to do everything yourself. I'm not leaving a tip, I can tell you that." She says jokingly.

"Are you a Slitheen, a Qetesh, Chameleon, Fleshkind-"

"Not Tellurian, not Veil inhabited, not even Katurian." She pulls her thick, brunette hair back to show her the sides of her neck, "See? No surgery scars."

"How do you know all of this?" Sarah Jane stomps her foot against the floor, her tone fearful and demanding.

"Sarah Jane, every point in time has an alternative."

_The tall man with the dark curly hair and the long scarf grinned down to her before looking his brown suede hat over and placing it onto his head, "Even this...your life, is an alternative time. There could be dozens of others...hundreds. Every outcome has an opposite. Every important decision causes the __timeline__ to splinter off."_

"_That sounds-" She placed her hands against her slim hips, covered in a floral print tea length skirt._

"_Preposterous, I know. Does anything you've ever seen with me not sound preposterous when saying it out loud?" His crystal blue bulging eyes show a smile within them. He threw the long scarf over his shoulder again, "Come now, Sarah Jane. We have important work to do."_

_She huffs out a giggle, "You always say that. All of our work is important to you. No matter how insignificant."_

"_And saving the world isn't important to you?" His tone playful, as usual, "One wrong decision, Sarah Jane. One wrong decision and it could cause everything...absolutely everything to splinter...it could bring about the end of days. Everything is significant, Sarah Jane. Every decision, every alternate universe...they're all significant."_

"Are you..." She licks her lips absently, stepping closer to the other woman, "Are you the-" Sarah Jane finds herself unable to complete the statement, the words she had heard from only one man playing over and over in her head.

"Oh, God, no. Sorry to burst your bubble." Drea shakes her head, laughing a little to herself.

"Alternative..." She says to herself, "You're from another timeline...an alternative universe." Sarah Jane knows that she's right. She knows this young woman isn't originally from here. She picks her wrist up, flipping it open to use the scanner concealed inside, facing it toward the strange, yet familiar young woman, "Friend or foe...I can't ever be too sure now-a-days."

"I don't expect you to be." She slides her hands into her pockets, her light gray vest pulled tightly over her slim fitting black cotton t-shirt. Skinny jeans fit perfectly inside her sable color riding boots, "In fact, I'd be disappointed if you were."

"There was this woman once...she stole my life out from under me..." Sarah Jane finds herself mumbling, unknowing why she feels so comfortable with the young woman, "Made me believe I was going mad."

"Ruby White." Drea nods, "I remember." She snarls her lip for a moment, "She was terrible, but her perfume was the worst though. Like...cinnamon and cheap wine mixed together. The memory alone is almost enough to make ya gag."

"One in the same. She came to your time as well?"

She laughs to herself again, throaty and deep, "Of course. She was a pain in the you-know-what to defeat too. If it weren't for Mister Smith-"

"Mister Smith exists in your time?" Sarah Jane's eyes widen some with a smile.

Drea nods with an affirmative hum, "Even K-9."

"How about that..." She grins more, "And you...you know me? My other...me that exists in your time...At least, it sounds like you live in my house."

"Everyone knows you." The taller woman pulls on her jacket, "Everyone that matters anyway." She pulls her hair from inside her collar, "However, we can chit-chat later. We have an invisible entity that is storming these streets for an unknown reason. I'm betting it's the same reason there's no one else around."

"This happened before. Rani and Clyde were left behind."

Drea nods, "The Judoon banned them from leaving the planet. If they were forcefully removed, the Automatrons would have been destroyed...not to mention what would have happened to that young boy or his planet." She smirks. "Which is why I don't think this is anything like that. I don't think there's another planet involved at all. Couldn't be."

Sarah Jane peers through a small opening in the window in an attempt to see anything, "We should attempt to reach Mister Smith. Maybe he can shed some light on all of this." She fishes her keys from her pocket, "Come now, Andrea." She takes the other woman by the hand, leaving through the back door and pulling her along to her car.

"First the yellow one, then the mint green. I've never understood why you buy such tiny cars...though, not really, I mean...you're not exactly a giant." She smirks, "No offense."

"This little body has gotten a lot of people out of some very tight situations. No offense taken." Sarah Jane can feel the being advancing on them and can only climb in faster, "Hurry." She calls out, watching as the other woman slams the door behind herself. "I'm sure everything will have a logical explanation."

"Logical is in the eye of the beholder. There's been plenty we've seen that is far from the realm of logistics." Andrea looks over to Sarah Jane as she buckles herself in, not knowing just how long this will all be able to continue without needing to reveal her true origins.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really don't think we even needed to take the car." Drea climbs out once the mint green contraption is safely secured within the confines of the driveway. "Could have went for a run." She teases, "Do that enough as it is." The taller woman looks up at the large house, then down to her companion, "You alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sarah Jane nods, walking past her to the front door, using her key to enter, "Quickly, come inside."

Years since Drea has stepped foot into this old house on 13 Bannerman Road. Bittersweet, mostly. She grins broadly, tears dampen her eyes. "Lovely home you have." The taller woman nods, quickly moving to the collection of photographs, both hung on walls and propped up in frames on tables. "Are these your children?"

"Yes...Luke and Sky. Incredibly intelligent." She secures the front door, removing her jacket, "May I take your coat, Ms. Jones?"

"Please, call me Drea, and yes. That would be great." Drea quickly slides off her jacket, the same shade of sable as her riding boots. "Tell me, Ms. Smith, have you ever encountered anything like what we observed out there?"

"No, not really. What about you?"

"I mean, there's phantoms, but they only ever take on the shape of people we know."

"And then scream when we figure them out not to be real. These can't even be seen, which is why I don't believe them to be as such" Sarah Jane nods, "And please, call me Sarah Jane. It's a lot simpler." She motions to the stairs, "Care to join me upstairs?"

"My, my, Sarah Jane, you didn't even buy me dinner first." Drea grins, jogging past her and bounding up the stairs, skipping a step with each stride. Her long legs able to do so. "Have you tried calling anyone?"

"Not yet." She removes her slim mobile phone from her pocket, dialing her son.

"Really? Haven't you gotten an upgrade yet?" The younger woman teases, "Though, as many times as I've broken this phone, I could very easily have used the money to make a mobile phone that could be implanted somehow."

Sarah Jane nods as they reach the top step, "Please, be careful. There is a lot of sensitive equipment." She closes the phone.

"I can tell." Drea takes in the surroundings, "Nothing is changed." She mumbles to herself, "Able to reach anyone?"

"Of course not and it isn't going to voice mail either." She closes the door to the attic, walking down the stairs, "Mister Smith, I need you." The grand fanfare of smoke and lights begin as the large, wall mounted computer opens, bringing a soft smile to her face. She's surprised the young woman isn't the slightest bit impressed, almost as if she expected the machine to do what it did.

"I see we have a guest. Would you like for me to scan them?" The large computer asks.

Sarah Jane glances over, "Drea, would you mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Drea grins, walking to the exact spot where she needed to be, letting the light wash over her. "You'll always question me though. Since Ruby White was able to get away with it...what if I have a bio damper?" When she notices the other woman smile more, "Mister Smith, would you be a dear and give me two glass slides, please? With covers."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Smith." The computer responds, providing what was requested through a small slot.

Sarah Jane furrows her brow slightly, "Mister Smith, this is Ms. Jones...not Smith. In fact, I never offered you a name for her."

"I do apologize."

Drea removes a red pocket knife from her boot, flipping it open to reveal the blade, "Sarah Jane, would you mind joining me with this? You are cautious with me, but there's no reason why I shouldn't be cautious with you." She quickly slides the pad of her index finger over the sharp blade, dripping the blood onto the slide. She hisses, bringing her finger to her mouth to suck on, "Mister Smith can do a blood analysis. It would prevent either one of us from using a bio damper or anything else to disguise our heritage." She wipes the blade on her shirt, the slight deposit making no visual impact on the black colored fabric. She offers the pocket knife to the other woman, "I know this is your home and I'm questioning you in your own home, but I've been fooled before."

Sarah Jane nods, "I'm just not crazy with the whole blood letting thing." She slowly takes the pocket knife from the younger woman.

Drea shrugs, "It's the only way we can be absolutely sure. If you don't want to do it, I'll have to try and take your word for it." She places the cover on the slide before placing it on top of the cut pilar, turned Mister Smith scanner, "Mister Smith, scan this for antibodies often found within human blood."

The smaller woman remains impressed with the other, "Self maiming." She mumbles to herself, "I'm not a fan of violence...especially when I'm the one perpetrating it on myself." She pouts slightly.

She removes her finger from her mouth for a moment, "Then don't do it." She places it back in.

Sarah Jane sighs, quickly cutting her finger and placing a drop of her blood onto the slide, following the same process the younger woman just did, "That hurt more than I thought it would."

"Things usually do." Drea takes the pocket knife back when it's offered to her, wiping it off onto her shirt before closing it and sliding the red metal back into her boot. She lowers herself to the step. "I don't want to doubt you, Sarah Jane. I really don't."

_"Do you ever just want to sit around and do nothing here? The Tardis is a very impressive ship, Doctor. It feels like home to me, believe it or not. However, it is also very large. Is there ever a time you forget exactly what it looks like?" Sarah Jane pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the cold metal floor, appearing more as a child than the young woman she actually was. Her small frame usually the cause._

"_I can change it all at will, Sarah. If you would like something else, I am able to make that happen...your own individual quarters, if you wish." The Doctor picked his head up from his gaze upon the center console, dressed in an unusually casual outfit._

"_Oh, No. Nothing of the sort. I'm comfortable with my surroundings." She offered him a smile, "Are you uncomfortable, Doctor?"_

_He smirked, "No...quite the opposite, actually."_

"_Good." Sarah Jane blushed, finally rising from the floor with little effort. She stepped closer, folding her arms over her chest. Her large sweater covered her small frame, riding boots pulled up just below her knee. Not necessarily the most fashionable, but comfortable._

_The Doctor reached a hand over, taking her by surprise as he gently touched her forearm. "Whatever you could possibly dream of, Sarah. Simply say the word."_

"Andrea." Mister Smith calls out, the ribbons of color swirling around the large screen, "Miss Jones."

Sarah Jane picks her head up, glancing to the door before walking over to the computer, "Mister Smith, have you discovered something?"

"Yes, I have, Sarah Jane." His robotic voice echoes throughout the small attic. However, he doesn't continue on, his answers short and simple. The Xyloc was familiar with both of the women in the way that only his race are able to be, the only constant through all of the possible alternative timelines.

"Well, tell me. Can't you?" She places her arms at her sides, "Is Andrea Jones a human?"

"Human antibodies are present in Miss Jones' blood." He knows better than to reveal too much, not wanting to ruin the balance of the time.

"Couldn't wait a few minutes for me to return from the toilet?" Drea's arms are folded as she leans against the door frame, a smirk painted on her face.

"Ten minutes in the loo? I thought you had run away." Sarah Jane doesn't turn to face her. The knowledge of the young woman even more questionable now more than ever. She tilts her head to the side, seeing the young woman with her peripheral vision.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She can feel the tension building, and simply sighs, biting her bottom lip, "I..." She laughs softly to herself, walking in more, "I can't do this." Her tone soft, complying. "You should know more than anyone that no one is fully human. Not anyone."

She does know that. So many human-like races in the universe, it was inevitable that they would be cohabitation at some point, being able to fit in so well. Sarah Jane nods, "Mister Smith shows allegiance to you...like he knows you."

"I studied the Xylok race...as a hobby, one summer." Drea smiles softly, "There wasn't much known about them other than the ability to live hundreds of millions of years at the time. However, a few friends of mine helped out...the Xylok share the same knowledge through all alternative timelines. Doesn't matter what's happening, or...the surroundings...They remember all the people, all of the children, all the loves and they're able to keep them all straight...everything. K-9 as well."

"You're from another time period." Sarah Jane vocalizes her thoughts softly..

"Well, to me, you are." Drea nods, moving to stand next to her, "Mister Smith, the rest."

"But...Andrea..." The super-computer tries.

She stands silently for a moment, unsure herself, "Sarah Jane, if you never want to speak to me again, know that i has been both a pleasure and a gift to work with you...and I'd completely understand whatever your decision." The taller woman's voice is small, knowing this could all ruin the other's life or timeline. "The rest." Drea says again.

Sarah Jane speaks before the computer has the opportunity of doing so, "Why would I never want to speak to you again? Are you...are you a criminal in your time? Have you killed people?"

"Killed people? Do I look like someone who would kill people?" Drea hums a soft giggle to herself.

"No one looks like a killer unless they kill people." She smirks, "Have you ever hurt someone?"

"No...not really...not intentionally."

"Well then, what makes you believe that I would otherwise not want to speak to you any longer? You've done nothing but help me whilst all of this has been going on. Don't be so quick to judge." Sarah Jane shakes her head slowly, "I apologize, Mister Smith. Please proceed."

"Human and Gallifreyan antibodies show equal presence within Andrea's blood." Mister Smith's computerized voice states simply, "Is there anything else you wish for me to divulge, Andrea?"

"Gallifreyan?" Sarah Jane mumbles to herself before shaking her head, "You're..." She shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"That will be all, Mister Smith." Drea nods, watching as the computer closes it's panels, unmoving, "My father is the one you like to call The Doctor. The only one of his kind remaining." She shrugs, "I've never met him."

"You're the Doctor's daughter." She turns toward the younger woman, attempting to search for any trace of genetics on Drea's face of all the variations of the man she's come to know.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one." The taller woman smiles softly, "There's plenty of children...spanning all sorts of centuries with all sorts of races."

"You've never met him?" Sarah Jane asks sympathetically.

Drea huffs a soft laugh, "No, not at all. I don't even know if I'd know him if I saw him on the street. I only have my descriptions that my mother has told me...some odds and ends that I carry with me. No photographs or anything like that."

"I could show you one, if you'd like. I've a few." The smaller of the two reaches a slender hand out, offering it to the other woman. If it weren't for the tests on the blood samples, Sarah Jane wouldn't be nearly as welcoming.

She nods slightly, not able to feel anything except helpless. There was nothing more in the world she hated except that particular feeling. It didn't happen often, usually paired with a great deal of pain. "I don't..." Drea swallows, "I don't know if I should."

Sarah Jane tilts her head to the side, "Oh? Why wouldn't you want to?"

"I really don't...I'm not comfortable with-" A tear escapes Drea's eye, which she is quick to wipe away with the back of a hand.

The shorter woman quickly steps back, before calling out, "Mister Smith, containment field."

The younger of the two shakes her head, "What? I don't understand."

Sarah Jane smirks, knowing she has the upper hand in the situation for a change, "Miss Jones, I never said anything about the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit." Drea whispers, crouching within the ring of blue light. She runs her hands through her hair, letting it fall over her face, "I didn't do anything." She mumbles.

"Maybe not, but you seem to know an awful lot about my life when I know little to nothing about yours with exception to your name and that you're the Doctor's daughter. Well, I shouldn't automatically assume that you're the Doctor's daughter. Mister Smith only said Gallifreyan and Time Lords can come and go as they please. You could be from the Master, Omega, Rassilon." She shakes her head, "And who is to say your father is the one from Gallifrey?"

The younger woman glances up to the other with pleading eyes, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Tell me who you really are." Sarah Jane commands.

"It will hurt you." Drea shouts to her.

"My general strength would surprise you." Her tone calm, almost reassuring. Sarah Jane can tell Drea is growing more and more agitated and she's only been held within the protective field no more than ten minutes.

"Please, just...I will answer whatever questions you may have."

"And you're going to stay right there until you answer them all."

"I'm claustrophobic." She closes her eyes, her hand visibly trembling

"Your last name isn't Jones. What is it?"

"I'm as stubborn as you are. Let me out first." Drea mumbles, "I don't want to have to break anything."

"Oh? And how would you do that?" Sarah Jane lowers herself to sit on the step, watching the young woman. She can see the shaking of Drea's hand and the increased breath rate with the rising and falling of her chest.

The taller woman, having turned into a cowering ball reaches into her jeans' pocket, removing a golden lipstick case, she removes the cap, twisting the apparatus up and pushing the button in several positions around her, the prison bars of light slowly turning off one by one.

Sarah Jane watches closely, recognizing the device in the other woman's hands. She reaches into her own pocket, removing the sonic lipstick from inside. How could this young woman have one of her own when this was a present from the Doctor himself?

Drea steps through, catching her breath, "Please, don't do that anymore."

"The device." She holds her hand out.

"Only if you'll promise not to put me in-"

"I swear to you." Sarah Jane nods, excitedly taking the golden sonic lipstick from the other woman. "How did you obtain this?"

"It's mine." Drea folds her arms, "I altered it from it's original state to be used with wood and even a laser setting if it's needed."

"You were able to get it to handle wooden locks?" She raises an eyebrow, a presence of shock over her face, "No pun intended, of course."

"All locks...that's what I said."

Sarah Jane nods slowly, "If you had proper instrumentation, would you be able to alter mine or show me what you did to alter yours?"

"Of course...unless you put me in that cage again." Drea's tone almost crestfallen.

"Now, I only did that because of your mention of-"

"I know, and I don't blame you, but you...I saved your life. You said it yourself. Mister Smith, I need you." The computer opens up behind her and Drea motions to it, "He doesn't do that for just anyone. You have to set him to do that, Sarah Jane...at some point in time, in some alternate dimension, you trust me enough to set him to do that."

"Yes, Andrea, how may I be of assistance?" Mister Smith asks once more.

"Nothing at the moment...just stay like that."

Sarah Jane swallows, giving a quick nod, "Call my dog."

"What?" Drea places her hands on her hips.

"You said that my dog is also unable to discern between alternate universes. Call my dog."

She glides her tongue over her bottom lip before biting down onto it. Only for a moment. Drea bounces up the few stairs to the main landing, "K-9." She calls.

The metal dog rolls toward her from his usual place, "Mistress." He showed no fear, no confusion, not even any trepidation.

The younger woman crouches, reaching a hand out to gently stroke his cold head, "How are you today, K-9?"

"All or my diagnostic readings are normal, Mistress. How about you?" His satellite ears pivot to and fro.

"Honestly, I could be better." Drea leans over, placing a kiss against the top of his metal muzzle.

Sarah Jane nods, "How I make you a cuppa and we...attempt to formulate a plan?" She offers the taller woman a soft smile.

"Finally." The younger woman stands, releasing a sigh of relief, "I'll put the kettle on." Drea leaves through the door, closing it behind her.

Waiting for her to go out of sight, Sarah Jane turns back to the computer, "Mister Smith, give me a full reading on Andrea Jones. Everything."

"I will give you what I can, Sarah Jane." The computer answers, "Without informing you of events that have not taken place in your time. Within reason."

"Fine." She watches the swirling picture of his screen, "Tell me something, in whatever timeline you know her from, which of my relationships could it be compared to?"

"Maria Jackson."

Sarah Jane sighs, "No wonder she is so hurt." She replies softly.

"Father for Andrea Jones...the Doctor." Mister Smith informs her, "Mother, Sarah Jane Smith."

"What?" She shakes her head, "There must be some mistake."

"I don't make mistakes Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane swallows, "The samples could have been contaminated." She folds her arms over her chest again, "However, she used the knife before I did." The small woman turns from him, "Bloody hell." She whispers to herself, "She said she was married before."

The computer stalled before answering, "I can offer you no more information than what you have already been exposed to."

"I don't understand."

"Andrea wanted me to reveal the information because she knows she never could, I know this from her insisting on a blood test instead of just a simple scan. Your demise was less than...peaceful during her time. She is still traumatized by the ordeal. I would even venture to say...slight mental instability from the incident. Usually classified by medical professionals as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Sarah Jane glances around the room, collecting and organizing her thoughts before continuing, "Does it have something to do with her reaction to the containment field?"

Again Mister Smith draws a pause before answering, "Possibly."

She nods slowly, "Thank you, Mister Smith." Sarah Jane is keenly aware that the Xylok would do nothing to disrupt the balance between any alternate universes, with the intense intelligence to be able to distinguish between each one. She turns from the supercomputer, picking up a small wooden box from beneath her desk. She holds it in her hands, the only concrete proof of her memories with the Doctor. Sarah Jane swallows, finally leaving through the door and bouncing down the stairs.

Drea bounces her leg against the hardwood floor by the toe of her stocking foot. The small metal box in front of her, holding all her belongings that means anything about her parents and child. All except photographs of her father, or the man who may be her father. She picks her head up, offering a small smile, "I thought you were never coming down. I may need to reheat the water."

"Oh, it shouldn't be that bad." Sarah Jane smirks, "Tell me, though, why didn't you just tell me who I was in your timeline?" Her tone and look about her face sympathetic. When she notices the glassy effect appearing in the younger woman's eyes, she moves to sit next to her, gently placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"That isn't what I do." She bites the corner of her mouth, "I don't...You wouldn't understand."

"Oh? Try me, I bet that I understand more than you could even imagine.

"No." Drea shakes her head, her tone turning serious, "I won't. I shouldn't have even come here. I bet, if I just...If I just put this whole...whatever, of wanting to see my mother's other universe lives, I bet you'd still have your children...and companions."

Sarah Jane blinks slowly, tilting her head down ever so slightly, "We're going to get everyone back. I know we'd be able to...the two of us."

"No, because the last time we did that...you died."

"_I'm fine, love. I can fit. Give me a little credit." The woman pulled herself through the ventilation system. The metal zipper of her jacket caused a dragging sound against the metal vent._

"_Mom, I..." Andrea glanced behind her, noticing the enemy Beta race hot on their heels._

"_Come in." Sarah Jane nearly growled, "Come now, I've raised you better than to be afraid of a tight squeeze."_

"_I...I can't." She whispered._

_The older woman sighed, "We've faced Sontaran firing squads __when you were eight__, Dalek laser beams __at twelve__, and you won't even attempt to escape the enemy by crawling into a tube?" Her tone was incredulous, unbelieving her strong-minded daughter couldn't overcome one of the simplest of fears._

_Andrea bit her lip, listening to her mother challenge her and wanting to overcome it. She finally slid into the vent, coming face to face with her mother._

"_Very good, my love. I am so proud of you." Sarah Jane grinned broadly, knowing just how difficult of a task it was for her daughter to overcome, "A single collapsed cave and you go mad forever? I know you can do much better than that." She placed a soft kiss against the young woman's brow bone._

"The Beta realized where we were...they turned on the heat. Different from what is offered here on Earth. I couldn't even...I couldn't even drag her body away to put into my Tardis. Instead, I watched as she disintegrated...I couldn't grant her a proper burial because I decided to save my own ass." Drea shakes her head, "I couldn't save you."

"I am not your mother. I'm still alive and as healthy as a horse." Sarah Jane finds herself wrapping her arms around the young woman, just holding her. Simply holding her.

"No...No, please...I'll have to lose you all over again when I go." The young woman sobs against the woman, quickly wrapping her arms around her in return. She needed this. She needed this break, always remaining on the outside looking in with the other incarnations. This one needed her help. This one, the only one she's exposed her truth to, was the only one to know of her existence.

Suddenly, Sarah Jane pauses, "Just a moment..."

"What is it?" Drea clears her throat, not wanting to move.

"Did you just say that you have your own Tardis?"


	4. Chapter 4

Drea sits up again, "It's...it's like a spaceship...bigger on the inside than what it looks on the outside." She shakes her head a little, "It blends in with the scenery. Sometimes a tree, sometimes a backyard shed, sometimes even a Police Box." She smiles slightly, quickly wiping her wet cheekbones with the palm of her hand, "Sorry about..." She shakes her head.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Sarah Jane offers her a reassuring smile, "Tell me, did your mother ever speak to you about your father?" She reaches forward, pulling open the wooden keepsake box in front of her from it's place on the coffee table and removing several photographs.

"Nothing. She said she would just know. Everything she told me during our travels...even when I was small and we were in America. She said she would just know when he were near. She's the one who decided the name of the ship...it's funny that you know it as well."

The smaller woman can do nothing but nod and continue to smile. She hands the pictures to the younger woman, "I believe these should tell you everything."

Drea takes the pictures cautiously, looking at one after the other, "He aged quickly."

Sarah Jane shakes her head, "No, numbers are on the back." She moves closer, looking over the young woman's side, "He would regenerate...sometimes younger, sometimes older. They were the best years of my life...my time with him."

"That's my Tardis." She grins broadly.

"Exactly, so, tell me...Where did you acquire your ship?"

_The small girl stood at the edge of the water, letting the wave wash over her toes as she flexed them. She giggled, then picked her head up when she heard the sound of what she thought to be an aeroplane, something different however. She didn't feel afraid. She didn't feel alarmed. However, a sense of calmness rushed over her. Her gaze quickly went to her mother._

_Sarah Jane stood, staring to the sky, then around the area. Her movements were erratic, "Andrea...Andrea, come to Mummy." An urgency traveled through her voice._

"_Why?" She turned, always inquisitive, always desiring of more and more information. "What do you hear?" The girl's mousy brunette hair swept over her shoulders, naturally slightly curly toward the ends. _

"_I..." She shook her head, quickly lifting the toddler into her arms, the girl only three and she already passed her mother's hip._

"_My shoes, Mommy." The toddler reached her small hand toward the beach, where her bright ruby red wellies rested in the sand. Drea bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. Her favorite pair of shoes. Something so trivial, yet a constant to her. Her small __backpack__, one that matched the boots, containing her most prized possessions, sat near the boots on the sand. Andrea felt herself begin to tear up again, a single tear falling down her cheek._

_Sarah Jane continued to run through the wooded area just off the shore, attempting to find the sound. The sound of __the__ Doctor's ship. Her Doctor. The sound of her most beloved._

"During my time, there was this guy by the name of Mickey Smith." Drea continues to look over the photographs, one after another. There weren't many, but she could tell they were all of great importance to the woman sitting next to her. All of them well worn from years of handling, "There are so many of them."

"Yes, the Doctor has regenerated many times." Sarah Jane smirks, "So, Mickey Smith, you say? He's actually the same one from my time, believe it or not."

She picks her head up, smiling slightly, "I was living here...after you..." The younger woman tucked her hair behind her ear, unable to complete the sentence, "He stopped by because they needed you to help them with an uprising...the world was in turmoil." Drea shrugs, "To put it simply...he couldn't find you, so he used me."

"You're telling me that you helped Mickey Smith stage an uprising against the government?" She attempts to keep her laughter in.

"Yes." Drea answers simply, honestly. "He's a tough son of a-"

"I'm just surprised is all. Not that I could ever doubt him. The Doctor always gave him a hard time, but only because he knew Mickey had it him him to be tough...he just wanted the boy to show it is all." Sarah Jane nods, pouring herself another mug of tea.

"Possibly." She nods, taking special interest in a tall man with an oversized striped scarf worn by one of the incarnations of her father, shown only in the photograph. Drea gets up, taking hold of her now leather backpack from it's position near the front door, she tosses it in front of the woman, onto the floor. She motions to it with a nod of her head for the other woman to open it, "While you fuss over what's in there, could you give me my watch...possibly yours. I can make a few adjustments before we head out."

The smaller woman furrows her brow slightly, cautiously reaching down and pulling the brown leather backpack into her lap. She pulls it open carefully, a look of astonishment sweeps over her face. She isn't sure if she should laugh or cry. Sarah Jane slowly pulls the oversized scarf from the bag, "I thought you said you never saw him."

"I didn't." Drea shakes her head, "I was a few weeks old and my mother said she discovered me holding onto it one morning when she awoke." When she notices the woman overcome with emotion, she walks closer, finding her watch within the leather bag, then holds her hand out, "Want to give me yours?"

Sarah Jane realizes when she sees the young woman's hand extended to her, motioning to her wrist, "My watch?"

"No, your entire wrist, please. Surely it pops off." The younger woman replies sarcastically, a smirk spreading at the corner of her mouth.

Sarah Jane tilts her head to the side, laughing softly to herself, "Mmmhmm. Can't deny that sense of humor." She quickly takes her wristwatch off, "Be careful."

Drea smiles to her, "I'll be at the workbench upstairs...talking to K-9 and Mister Smith...that is, unless you'd like to come up as well. Quicker I finish, the quicker I'll take you to the Tardis."

"You never finished telling me about that." The smaller woman carries the backpack up the stairs, following behind the younger woman biologically related to her. Sarah Jane can feel herself forming some sort of bond with the young woman. Not that necessarily of relation, but something she isn't sure about, "Mickey Smith gave you an entire Tardis?"

"No, only a piece. If kept under the right conditions, you can grow your own. His friend and her husband were given it from someone. Apparently the woman, Rose, had given it to Mickey because she was afraid her husband was going to try and...whatever." Drea shrugs, "I don't really know the details."

"Yes, but what warranted him to give it to you?" She watches as the younger woman acts as if she has lived in her home for all of her life.

She pulls out the necessary small bits from around the workbench before sitting down, "Something about an old friend telling him the Tardis should always have a Smith inside."

Sarah Jane smirks, taking a seat next to the bench, "Where did you learn to do all of this intricate technical work?"

"Mostly from you...Sorry, from my mother." Drea swallows, then offers a soft apologetic smile, "I have to get out of the habit of doing that."

She shrugs, "I have two other ones who call me by that name and I don't mind it when they do. Technically, you are mine...universe be damned."

The younger woman shrugs, smiling a little, "The mother I remember was a determined, but definitely depressed woman. She loved adventure, but I think she believed the only way she was going to get that was if she was with the Doctor." Drea giggles softly to herself, "She searched for him from the day I was born...they were worried about me because I have this...binary vascular system. The doctor said it sometimes happens during embryogenesis, the rarest of the rare and it was a miracle that I was alive." She holds a tiny screw between her lips, then places it into the watch, "Though, he didn't know much about Gallifreyans, Apalapucians, Kulan, Kirithons, or those people that lived on Skale."

Sarah Jane can't help but continue to stroke the scarf she had come to love so many years ago between her fingertips as she listens to the young woman, "You have quite the knowledge of various species."

"I read up on them...the ones we didn't meet. I want to know everything about everyone. Not for any ulterior motives, I assure you." Drea smirks.

"The Doctor...your father was the same way." She continues to focus on the scarf, "This was dragged through all sorts of things with the Doctor. I never understood how he managed to keep it relatively decent in appearance through it all." Sarah Jane hums a soft giggle.

"I still sleep with it." She joins in with the amusement, offering her watch back to the other woman, "Here you go. The parameters for things to scan have been broadened as well as the field of scan, but you'll be able to tell the direction via the improvements I've made to the screen inside." Drea nods, "It can do almost anything your sonic can do, which I'll fix in a moment. Also, it allows for you to interact with key cards and things where your sonic would otherwise be a waste."

"That's amazing, and you completed the task so quickly."

Drea shrugs, "Practice makes perfect...and it's a hobby. I live in the Tardis. Sometimes there's downtime."

Sarah Jane nods, "Yes, well I do hope you will stick around when all is said and done. I'd love for Sky and Luke to meet you."

"I'd love to meet them. I've seen other universes with you. All strangely interesting."

"Like?"

"In one, you're married to this guy, have been that way for years and years. You have a daughter named Lauren and a granddaughter named Lily. In another, you have a son named Josh and have given up the life of adventure. In another, you've written a book and are touring the globe with it. This one is the only one where the Doctor came back to be with you so many times. Mine, obviously, he returned and didn't want you to see him. I'm the only one from the doctor...the others are from marriages and whatnot." Drea hums a soft chuckle, "This house is the only constant...this and your past history with the Doctor. Only in one did he not have any contact with you...quite the journalist. Still are..."

"Not as much as I used to be, though." Sarah Jane shakes her head, "I've been...busy." She smirks, then glances to the large computer, "Mister Smith, has there been any anomalies in the past week and how far have the disappearances spread?"

"The disappearances are worldwide. No abnormalities with exception to a lightning storm several nights ago. The only thing hit was a transmitter. All other strikes had no casualties or damage reported." Mister Smith reports simply, "All other abnormal readings were in accordance to Miss Jones' arrival."

"She knows my real name now, Mister Smith. You're fine." The young woman nods, focusing intently on the sonic lipstick in front of her.

"Yes, Andrea." The computer replies in his drone-like voice.

"Can you give me an exact time of when everyone disappeared?" Sarah Jane rises from her seat, slowly wrapping the scarf around herself as she walks closer to the supercomputer.

Drea turns in her seat when the machine doesn't answer quickly, "Mister Smith."

"I cannot." Mister Smith finally answers after a few silent moments.

"You cannot or you will not..." The young woman attempts to clarify.

"I cannot."

"Is there a reason?" Sarah Jane folds her arms, furrowing her brow slightly, "Like the reason you couldn't tell me about Drea..."

"Name some other people." Drea mumbles to her, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hears the woman and nods, "Whereabouts of Luke and Sky Smith?"

"Unknown." Mister Smith replies.

"You always know..." Sarah Jane says to herself, "Whereabouts of Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer...Maria Jackson?"

Drea's eyes widen slightly, she quickly rises from her chair, racing over to her and gripping Sarah Jane's arm, "Did you say Clyde Langer? He's...he's alive?"

The older woman nods, surprised by the young woman's reaction, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

She shakes her head, knowing things are painfully different here, "No...no reason. What of Jane Langer?"

"Who?" Sarah Jane tilts her head to the side.

"Nevermind." Drea offers her a slight smile, "I'm...I'm almost finished. We can go in a few minutes." She returns to the workbench quietly, the air around her changing significantly.

The small woman turns slowly, watching the other intently.

"_Mommy, my feet hurt." The barefoot three-year-old stood on top of a large tree root, some of her toes bloody. Though, with a mother like Sarah Jane Smith, she quickly learned that a little blood never hurt anyone. _

_Sarah Jane picked her head up, focusing on the girl. She swallowed, taking in the sight of her dirty toddler, resting on a cut log not far from her. She reached a hand up towards the girl, "Come here, sweetheart." She wasn't the best mother, that she knew. She simply wasn't really cut out for it. Once the doctor returned, she would travel with him once more. He said he would return for her and he had never broken a promise to her. Since he already knew of their daughter's existence, maybe he would want to return even sooner. However, it has been nearly four years since she traveled with him, could she remember how?_

_Andrea hopped from one root to another, ignoring the pain of her lower extremities. She stood in front of her mother, large hazel eyes studied the woman's face. "Are you okay, Mommy?"_

_"I will be." She knew her daughter was wise beyond her years, able to sense a sour emotion almost immediately. "Let me see your toes, love." Sarah Jane pulled the girl into her lap, tending to her, "There are bandages in your pack. What did you do with it?" She pressed a kiss into her daughter's wild hair. When the girl points to the water, she follows the tip of her tiny finger, whispering to herself, "No..."_

"_Can we go for my pack?" The nervous girl tilted her head to the side as she leaned against her mother._

_Sarah Jane looked to the young girl again, "We can try, but I must..." It even pained her to say so, "I must warn you, sweetheart, that we may not be able to find it. I'm not certain how far we've been running or for how long, but I do promise you that we will try to find it."_

"_But...what if we can't? My...I can't sleep without my scarf."_

"_And I still can't sleep without my owl, which is also in that pack, but we will try. Okay?" The young woman pressed a kiss against her daughter's temple, "If we don't find it within the hour, we'll just go on home and get you cleaned up. Okay?"_

"Careful with it." Drea nods, handing her the golden sonic disguised as a tube of lipstick. "Simple turning of the area inside will allow you to access the other features. Just don't try and use the laser to hypnotize people...they'll lose an eye. Each has a different color. Laser, which can be used to cut things, is green...can also be used as a weapon if the moment should arise. Blue is for disabling weapons. Red is for locks. Purple is for effects of the mind."

"Four settings?" Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

The young woman nods, "I've replaced some of the triggers and whatnot...yours were nearly burned out. As well as an energy source...one to match the watches. Power source that will never burn out. I don't know why you didn't do so years ago."

"You're a genius." She smirks.

"At least I come by it honestly." Drea waves her eyebrows, "Now, we-"

Mister Smith interrupts the women, "Sarah Jane, a vehicle has been spotted in motion within eight-hundred meters of Thirteen Bannerman Road."

Sarah Jane furrows her brow, "Could you provide me with a visual?" The screen of the supercomputer blinks, showing a large white pick-up truck with various people seated in the vehicle's bed. She nods, "Zoom in on the back of that truck, please."

Drea places her hands on her hips, watching the people step out from the back, "Look how they're walking...like...zombies." She shakes her head, stepping closer when she sees people she knows, her face softening slightly, "Clyde..." She whispers to herself. "I don't like this. Rani, where is she in your world? She isn't with them."

"She works for the American UNIT."

"Aren't they...well...they aren't the best of-"

"No, she has revamped the entire image, brought it back to life. Covert operations mostly. Like Torchwood." Sarah Jane smirks proudly, "She's done amazing things with the organization. Offers amazing resources to myself and the team. I aid her whenever possible, but those times come few and far between." Sarah Jane nods, "Though I've never doubted her abilities, her success with UNIT is remarkable."

"Sounds it." Drea motions to the screen, "Have you ever seen something like this before?"

She tilts her head to the side, "Yes, actually. While I was with the Doctor, a town had been overrun by an alien race where they made something called Androids."

"Yes, Sarah Jane, these people are robotic in nature." Mister Smith informs.

"So they are Androids." The small woman sighs.

"Well, how did you deal with them before?" Drea steps closer.

"Very carefully." Sarah Jane shrugs, "This actually helps us...knowing the source."

"Why weren't we...you taken though?"

"I've no idea." She looks to the other woman, "Shall we head out?"

Drea grins broadly, "I never thought you'd ask."


	5. Chapter 5

"I quite like that jacket." Sarah Jane smirks to the younger woman as they walk through the streets.

"You should. It was in your closet." Drea grins to her, reminding her mother of the version of her father she remembered most, "I'm surprised you didn't try to wear that damn scarf." She adjusts the maroon corduroy blazer around herself, "How old is this thing?"

The smaller woman tilts her head from side to side, "Old."

She smirks, "Now, can you think of anywhere we should investigate first?"

"The last time I dealt with an ordeal like this with the Doctor, there were various...abnormal readings coming from a local military base as well as people once thought to be dead coming back to life. Well...one man in particular. It was all very...bizarre. Whole towns disappearing and reappearing."

"Well, the town is still here...the people are zombies. Look at them." Drea smirks, chuckling softly to herself when they all seem to be frozen."Watch." She walks to an old woman, bending her body into a different position, "See?"

"Thankfully, the Doctor didn't think of that before...at least not that I know of." Sarah Jane opens her watch as they walk, smirking to herself, "The upgrades are amazing to this. Thank you, again."

The younger woman flips her watch open as well, scanning the area and glancing about, "Don't mention it." She shakes her head, looking around, toward the sky, "Sarah Jane...look."

Sarah Jane turns around, looking towards the heavens, seeing a beam of light, "Come on." She takes hold of the taller woman's hand, pulling her slightly as they begin to run together. Suddenly they both stop, hearing the common swirling sound they had both become accustomed.

"That's my Tardis. Someone stealing my bloody Tardis!" She yells out, starting to run in the direction of her ship, then stopping when she realizes it's coming from the other direction. Drea looks to the other woman, "That's not my Tardis." Her voice quiet, used to the sound over and over throughout her childhood.

_The young woman climbed the stairs, looking to her sleeping daughter rest soundly in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep on the sofa. Sarah Jane yawned against the back of her hand, walking in some, but stopping before she reached the bed. The red bag that had been lost a few days ago on the beach sitting on a rocking chair located in the room. Her face softens some, a smirk playing at the corner of her lip. She walked closer, taking the backpack into her hands before opening it. She looked onto the chair again, seeing the pair of red wellies. _

_Andrea had opened her eyes a few moments before while her mother wasn't paying attention. She smiled slightly, "My scarf?"_

_Sarah Jane glanced over to her daughter, "Yes, your...the Doctor brought it back." She takes the long scarf out of the small bag, placing it next to the girl on the large bed. She climbs next to her with her owl in hand. "Better?"_

"_How did he know where we would be?" The girl snuggled closer to her mother._

_She stroked her daughter's wild hair, "Sweetheart, the Doctor will always know where we are." They had moved back to England when not finding the pack was the thing that forced her to realize she was neglecting her daughter. Though she would continue on her investigative stylized life, she would make sure her daughter came first. "He's always watching over us in one capacity or another."_

_Andrea tilted her head back to look at her mother's face, "And he's a good guy?"_

"_Absolutely." Sarah Jane pressed a kiss against her daughter's hair, "The best."_

"This way." Drea began to run, noticing the other woman running next to her, "You can keep up."

"Me? Not able to keep up? Oh, you must be mad." Sarah Jane smirks, running past her. Coming to a quick halt when she spots the blue box.

"Some things never change." She grins broadly, then stops when the other does. Looking up in front of her, "Another ship?"

The door opens quickly, smoke billowing out as a middle aged man peeks his head out, a broad grin covering his face, "Earth, I never thought I'd be here again...so soon." He smells the air, "Earth, Earth, Earth. Not smoggy enough. Something is wrong here."

"Didn't you land here on your own?" The dark skinned woman peeks her head underneath.

"No, no, no. We were called here. The land called to us. We're needed." He walks out completely, glancing around before finally catching sight of her, a broad grin breaking across his face, "Sarah Jane Smith!" The man jogs toward her, lifting her up into a tight hug.

Sarah Jane chuckles softly to herself, "Doctor." She hugs him in return, beaming as she meets his eyes. "You look different from the last time...again." She's lowered slowly.

"Who is this?" The dark skinned woman places her fists against her hips, "Doctor?"

"Vi, this is Sarah Jane Smith...and this is..." The Doctor brings a finger up, tilting his head to the side, "Wait a minute, don't tell me, I know this one." He walks around the younger woman, looking her up and down, "Very attractive. You look just like someone else I know." He places a finger aside his nose before bringing the same finger to point to Sarah Jane. "You must be Andrea Lavinia Smith."

The younger woman raises an eyebrow, an unamused look paints her face as she watches the man. Not answering him.

"However, my dear sweet Andrea, you are in the wrong timeline."

"I belong to whatever timeline I want to be in." Drea begins to glare slightly toward him.

"Yes, but why?" The Doctor stands directly in front of her, spreading his legs slightly so his face is directly in front of hers. When she shakes her head, he continues, "You were doing good work in your time. Why would you want to be here?" The gray haired man tilts his head to the other side, "Is your mother gone?" His smile begins to fade.

She instinctively brings her fist into contact with his jaw in a powerful punch, knocking him back. Tears well at the bottom of her eyes, "Go fuck yourself." She hisses, walking past both Sarah Jane and the Doctor's companion.

Sarah Jane quickly brings her hand to his arm, same with his current companion, "Doctor."

Vi releases his other arm, turning to go after the younger woman.

"No, leave her be." The Doctor calls to his companion, motioning for her to stay, "I deserved that."

Sarah Jane swallows, knowing some of what happened by the younger woman's stories. She picks her head up, looking to the companion with him. She offers her hand, "Sarah Jane Smith."

The other woman nods, "Vi Maxwell." She motions with her head to the other woman, "What of her? Who in blazes is she?"

"That would be my daughter." The doctor groans as he returns to his standing position, walking in a direction, no particular direction, but a direction nonetheless.

"Your daughter?" Vi answers incredulously, "Who was dumb enough to sleep with you?"

"I was, apparently." Sarah Jane answers quickly, then shakes her head, "Well, not me, per say, but...she shares my DNA."

The other woman nods, "Looks like you." She smirks, "That's a compliment."

"Thank you." The small statured woman looks between the two, "I should go and talk to her. Excuse me, Doctor...Vi." Sarah Jane jogs off, seeing the young woman walk into an otherwise invisible ship. She swallows, feeling in front of her once she reaches the area, then grasping a door handle, stepping through slowly. This is different than the Doctor's Tardis. She looks around, smiling slightly. It appeared to be a large room, comfortable in it's accents. Oversized, lounging furniture, pillows, reading books, and photographs. Those catch her attention. Sarah Jane walks up to them, gently taking each frame into her hand, one after another.

"I'm sorry for hitting him. I...I shouldn't have done that." Drea's distinctive voice says, from behind this version of her mother. "Is he okay?"

She turns quickly, noticing the young woman in one of the large chairs, "He's fine. He's been through much worse than that." Sarah Jane glances back to the photograph in her hands, "You...you were married to Clyde?" When the other woman doesn't answer, she moves closer to her, "And this...is this your...your child? A girl?"

She watches her, curled onto her side her eyes unmoving as she moves closer to her, "Yes...and yes."

"That explains why you were so...interested in him within this universe." Sarah Jane lounges next to the other woman, holding the picture above them. A black and white square photograph with Clyde holding their swaddled daughter in his arms, not long after her delivery. Drea's sweaty head with wet hair pulled back and swept to the side. A grin covering both of their faces. "She was beautiful."

Drea rolls onto her back, staring toward the ceiling as a silent tear trickles from the corner of her eye, "Yeah well...they're both dead now. So." She clears her throat, "I just...I just needed a few minutes alone."

"Sure, just one minute alone and you'd be gone. I can't risk that." Sarah Jane shakes her head, "I can't risk you leaving. Not when we need all the help we can get."

"I don't need his help."

"Of course we do. The Doctor is an extraordinary man."

"Seems it. So amazing he abandoned my mother...let her go crazy in America searching for him. We knew he was there. He'd leave us things or if things were lost, he'd make sure they got back to us. I don't know how...but he did. It just...drove my mother even more crazy. Then..." Drea swallows, shaking her head a little, "Then, she snapped out of it."

"What made her do that?" Sarah Jane continues to stare at the picture, smirking slightly as she traces the outline of the faces in the photograph, "What do you mean snapped out of it?"

The younger woman shakes her head, "There are bigger things at hand. I can wallow in self pity later." She pushes herself off the chair, "Sarah Jane, are you coming?"

"I go where you go." She nods, glancing about as she stands as well, "I am staying by your side."

Drea hums her amusement, "Not what it looks like...not with that hug. Why didn't his ship cloak when it got here?"

"It lost the ability to years ago." Sarah Jane follows her, looking at the center console as she passes it, "It's so...different..."

"It changes to whatever I want it to be. That's how they work. If you can think it." She motions to the room, "No two ships are alike, I bet. Though, I've never been in that other one...or any other one before." She shakes her head, "Okay." She opens the door, seeing the man in question and his companion standing there. Drea doesn't say anything, just watching them.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." The Doctor smirks, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't let crazy strangers into my home."

Sarah Jane smirks, walking past her through the other door, "Something I've always followed."

"Oh, come on. You let Sarah in." The Doctor smirks when he's playfully hit on the arm by the small woman.

"Don't push it." She gently touches his arm with one hand as she motions to the building with the large light above it with the other, "Know about that?"

The man turns on his heel, "I was hoping maybe you would. You usually do anyhow...with that Xyloc...and K-9."

"Yes, well...I don't like being kept in the dark." She folds her arms, "Robotic structures. Street is flooded with them...the houses."

"Androids?"

"One in the same." Sarah Jane smiles cleverly.

Drea steps down, standing next to the other woman, the Doctor's companion, "I'm sorry...We got off to a bad start..."

"You punched the old man." Vi holds her elbow behind her back, standing there and watching the two old friends gab, slowly following when they begin to walk, "If I didn't know you were his kid, I'd have-"

"I didn't ask to be his kid. You're allowed to hit me back." She shakes her head, staying next to the woman, "And I'm certainly not stopping you."

"Oh no?" Vi snorts, "Nah. I've never met an American before...or someone as brazen as you to punch the Doctor."

"He deserved it."

"Yeah, I hate the way he says hello too." She replies sarcastically.

"You wouldn't understand." Drea shakes her head.

"Probably right." Vi nods, "The sooner we fix things here, the sooner we go. Easy as that."

"This could be between...These androids, they had faces? They appeared human?" The Doctor asks of the woman next to him.

"Most certainly. Mimicking people we already know. Just like the ones when-" Sarah Jane starts.

"Yes, exactly." The Doctor knows what she's thinking, as he usually does with this woman. He places a hand on the small of her back, hushing his voice as he speaks into her ear, "How is she getting on?"

"I think it's safe to say that your presence just pisses her off." Sarah Jane shrugs, "So, what happened to you this last time for you to regenerate again?"

"It's a very long story, Sarah." He smirks, "Tell me something, did the disappearances happen before or after Andrea arrived?"

"I don't know how long she's been here. Mister Smith hasn't reported anything abnormal. He didn't even report her arrival. Why do you ask? Do you think they could be connected?"

"Who knows." The Doctor shrugs, jutting his bottom lip out slightly. He turns, looking to face the young woman, "Andrea Smith, tell me. When did you arrive here?"

Drea ignores him. She raises her eyebrow and folds her arms as she walks.

Sarah Jane sighs softly, "Drea, please." She calls out, not in warning, but for some reason she knows the young woman will get the hint. She doesn't turn, still walking next to the Doctor who was walking backwards next to her.

"I've been here a while." The young woman answers quietly.

"How long is a while?" Vi raises an eyebrow.

"Few months."

The older female of the group stops walking and turns quickly, "You've been here, in my time, for a few months?" Sarah Jane shakes her head a little, "What were you doing during that time?"

"What does it matter what I was doing?" Drea runs a hand through her long, thick, brunette hair. When she receives a confused look from her only real friend, she continues, "Observing."

"Observing what...or should I say, whom?" She follows the younger woman as she walks past.

"Oh, come now, Sarah Jane." The Doctor smirks, "Her Mum died during her time, she was observing you, "The other ones had their own lives, you were the only one whose life and personality most closely matched her own mother's. Isn't that right, Sarah Jane Junior?"

Drea stays quiet for a few moments, then looks to the man, "Has anyone ever told you to shut up?"

He shrugs, "You'd be surprised."

"I don't understand how there could be so many alternate universes where my life is so drastically different in each one." Sarah Jane shakes her head.

"The Master attacked me by attempting to attack you. It was between letting you die or letting your life splinter and...well...I wasn't about to lose my Sarah Jane if I could help it."

"Your Sarah Jane." Vi chuckles to herself, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor smirks to himself, blushing ever so slightly. "Yes, well. I'm sensing Kraal written all over this."

"We haven't heard from them in years." Sarah Jane shakes her head.

"Excuse me, who the hell are the Kraal?" Vi raises her hand.

"A race of super advanced humanoids from the planet Oseidon. Their world closely matched this Earth in terms of gravity and atmosphere, but there was a ton of radiation...the highest in the galaxy. So they all left in search of another planet to live. Kind of sad, when you think about it." Drea rambles off, earning surprised looks from both the Doctor and from the women of the group, though Sarah Jane's fades quickly into a smile. The young woman shrugs, "I like to read."

"Very good, Junior. Yes, well. That is all very true. I haven't heard from them either. I thought they surely found some place to reside since we kind of left them hanging years ago...no pun in-" He stops himself, "Nah, I'll take the pun."

"Then what of the laser beam?" Sarah Jane looks up again, the beam seeming to go straight into the clouds with no end or beginning, just there.

"Let the investigation begin." The Doctor grins broadly, using his sonic screwdriver at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, ladies, take your time." The Doctor mumbles.

"Who are you calling 'ladies'? I seem to remember someone in this group knocking you on your arse a little while ago." Vi smirks, "Just saying, if there's a boxing were about to start, my money is on her." She waves her eyebrows slightly.

"Do you hear that?" Sarah Jane tilts her head to the side slightly, trying to place the sound in her ears. A low toned buzzing.

"Yeah, either their equipment is close by or we're about to set off an alarm trigger." The Doctor, glances about the room. A standard lobby looking area with a desk. People stranded in suspended animation are places about the place. "Junior, what about you? Got anything?"

"My name is Drea." The young woman mumbles.

"I'm aware of what you like to call yourself, but since you are so much like your mother, I'm going to continue referring to you as Junior. Not even to mention that she named you after such an extraordinary young woman. You should be proud of that name."

"I'm not ashamed of it. It's my name, I just prefer my nickname. Much like you prefer to be called the Doctor instead of your real name." Drea smirks menacingly for a moment before looking out into the room, "The floor is hot."

"Hot as in bugged?" Sarah Jane furrows her brow.

"No, hot as in temperature. You can't feel it radiating?" She shrugs, "Either the floor is sensitive or the machines are below us."

Vi leans down, gently touching the concrete floor, "It's not bugged. We're good." She steps into the area, "When I was in the Royal Marines, we once came up to something like this. The pressure sensitive areas aren't going to be here, it's going to be in the hallways so that you aren't suspecting it." She nods, moving over to a hallway. Vi takes a pellet from her pocket and crushes it between her fingers before blowing the newly made powder into the air, exposing the wall of lasers. "See?"

When Drea hears a quiet click, she motions to the door they had just entered through, "And there's the deadbolt to the door. We're trapped." She can't help but chuckle to herself.

"How could you laugh at a time like this?" Sarah Jane shakes her head.

"Because it figures. Isn't that how it always happens? Now that the famous Doctor has returned and has been reunited with his even more famous companion. News of her release from Planet Three became nationwide news. Even among those in the business in America."

"My famous Sarah Jane." The Doctor grins broadly, laughing to himself softly. He then shakes his head, "And Junior, you must know there is always a way out, even if it's not the most sensible."

"Yes, common sense is always so overrated." Sarah Jane replies sarcastically.

"Get out your sonics." Drea mumbles.

Vi sighs, folding her arms, "Easy for you to say. Not all of us have 'em."

"Stay close, Violet." The Doctor nods, "I feel it too, Junior."

"You three seek shelter. I'll garner their attention by tripping a few alarms. They'll come for me, then you guys can head the other way. Simple stuff." The youngest offers with a nod.

"That's far too dangerous." Sarah Jane shakes her head.

"You might be able to outrun me, but I'm a master at confusion." Drea shakes her head, "I've given you no reason to doubt me yet-"

"Besides punching the Doctor in the jaw." Vi mumbles.

"I'm not about to give you a real reason now. Go."

The Doctor watches her for a moment, the motions to the other women, gently taking Sarah Jane by the hand and pulling her gently when she doesn't move immediately. "She will be just fine." He whispers into the woman's ear, keeping an arm around her as they hide away. Once they hear the young woman's footsteps as she runs away, he leans his head back with a sigh. "She knows exactly what she is doing".

"You don't know her." Sarah Jane stares forward, at nothing in particular, filled with worry.

The Doctor doesn't argue with her, but knows different. He climbs out when the enemy's footsteps can be heard in pursuit. "Okay, There's vent in the opposing hall."

"What of Drea?"

"You were right. I don't know her. Neither do you." He glances to the woman, "You know, if she's working with the enemy, we're screwed. You've already grown attached...when did you meet her, Sarah? I've never seen you be duped so quickly since that guy you were going to marry. How do you know this one isn't another scheme from the Trickster as well? Why do you think I sent her ahead?"

Sarah Jane looks away as she rises from the space, folding her arms. He was right, however, there were far too many coincidences and personal objects for him to be right. The mention of Peter was unexpected, but he was right.

Vi can quickly feel the tension in the room, "Hey, can we just get the vent open? Let's worry about the rest of it later." She crushes up a pellet from her small stash within the pocket of her cargo pants, blowing the powder into the doorway, smiling when the lasers have been disabled, "I don't think we need to worry about vents after all. Then we can go and see if Drea is working with whoever is here...or a part of this...what did you call it?" She asks the doctor, but when she receives no answer, "Whatever, we can see if this is all part of it's scheme. Alright?"

A scream is heard from elsewhere in the building, not one's average 'scary movie' scream, and certainly not a 'large insect' scream, this was a blood curdling painful scream. "Trick or not, she's my friend and I don't like that sound." Sarah Jane looks to the Doctor with near pleading eyes.

The Doctor walks ahead of the women, "I don't like any of this." He mumbles.

"Why not?" The small woman questions quietly.

"I'll explain later." He takes hold of her hand as they slide around a wall, quickly glancing behind him to make sure Vi is close behind them, her hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder.

"That's what he always says." Vi shakes her head, "Is this one of those things where you piss someone off to spike their adrenaline and get them to work harder?" She knows it is and she can even feel that this Sarah Jane does as well, however, she is visibly none too pleased by it at all.

The Doctor picks his hand up for them to stop and be still. A small gray figure scurries across his view, he shakes his head, a confused expression crossing his face, "They're children." He whispers to himself.

"Children?" Sarah Jane adapts a similar expression, "How can they be children? I thought the radiation of their planet rendered them all sterile."

"It only takes one...and they were all brilliant scientists. I'm sure they were able to find a way around it all. In fact, I just know they'd be able to. All they would have needed was a complete cleanse of their the radiation. Which wouldn't have really been too much to do. A series of herbs or nano medications and they would have been right as rain. I'm sure they're-"

"Doc." Vi interrupts him, attempting to keep his mind on track.

"Yes. Okay. It looks as if the coast is clear. They haven't detected us." The Doctor slowly steps around the corner, smiling a little as the other two step out as well, everyone visibly relaxing a bit..

"Yet." The darker skinned woman raises an eyebrow.

Drea slows her run, a smirk covering her face before breaking into a grin as she reaches them. "I think I lost them." She places her hands on her hips, attempting to catch her breath, "It's just kids here."

"Yes, I've noticed." The Doctor nods to her.

Sarah Jane reaches over, gently touching the young woman's arm, "Was that you that we heard screaming?"

"No, but I heard it too. I can't figure out where they're keeping the bodies, but I know they're around here somewhere." Drea glances around, tucking her long brunette hair behind her ear, "I was able to see their base of operations though...or a room with a lot of lights and panels. I can take you all there if you'd like."

"You did all that in just a few minutes?" The man watches her, he brings his bronze and black sonic screwdriver to her face. A red light at the tip, but he doesn't press any of the other buttons just yet. "If I push this button, it will fry your circuits...every last one...rendering you into nothing more than a heap of metal."

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane scowls with a whispering reprimand.

"Yes, well what is it going to do to my actual brain?" She folds her arms over her chest, not at all bothered by the sight of the contraption, "Will it erase my memories? Make me forget everything I've ever known? Doesn't sound too bad. So go ahead and push your button. Turn my mind into a pulp...turn my body into a heap of...what did you call it? Metal? I can't promise metal, but it will be a heap of something. Also, it was ten minutes, you pompous-"

"Can we all just, please, calm down." The short woman stands between them, placing her hand over his, watching as he lowers the sonic screwdriver. "The two of you can go back to...whatever it is the two of you want to argue about or be angry about, but first, we must work together here. Doctor, we have had experience with this species before."

"Yes, Sarah, but never children." The Doctor shakes his head, looking down to the woman, "Children always need someone to guide them.

Vi glances around, shaking her head, "Can we just...get on with it then? I feel like we're being watched." She walks ahead, "Show us the room with the panels, eh, robot girl?"

"Another nickname?" Drea smiles slightly, glad someone is indifferent with it all. Though she knows the woman's allegiance was with the doctor, she doesn't act as such. Not with her, at least.

She shrugs, "I figure it's fitting." Vi nods, laughing softly to herself.

"Is it just me, or does this all seem a little too easy?" Sarah Jane asks quietly, walking closely next to the Doctor.

"Oh, now, Sarah. What could possibly give you that idea?" The man responds sarcastically.

A figure of a tall hooded humanoid appears at the end of the hall. It seemed to be wearing a cape. Broad shoulders make the cape drape perfectly. It's face is hidden, but the air about the figure seems dark.

Drea stops in her tracks, eyes going wide, "Other way." She yells out.

"What the hell are you messing about?" Vi looks to the area of where the younger woman was looking, seeing absolutely nothing. She looks to her before running next to her, noticing the Doctor was dragging the other woman with him, "What are we running from?" She calls out, "There's nothing there!"

"Don't stop. Keep going." The Doctor shakes his head.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane shakes her head, doing as instructed regardless.

"Something I've never encountered before. Quickly, in here." He yells, finding a door opening into a seemingly abandoned and empty room. Once they all managed to get through, he instinctively begins to barricade the door. He turns when he's finished, tapping his sonic screwdriver against his head, "Think think."

"Sarah Jane, are you okay?" Drea places her hands on the woman in question's forearms, when she receives a nod, she looks to the other, "Vi?"

"Golden." Vi nods.

"Good." She smiles a little, glad to be reassured. Drea runs a hand through her hair, "Now, we can't stay in here too long. What the hell was that thing?"

"I think you're both crazy, I didn't see anything." The other woman mumbles, shaking her head.

"Neither did I." Sarah Jane looks between the young woman, keeping her arms at her sides, "Seems to be something only the two of you saw."

"A..." Drea shakes her head, "A Gallifreyan thing? That doesn't make any sense."

"A Time Lord thing." The Doctor says out loud, having remained nearly silent since they've entered. He takes a deep breath, "I need to see what information you have." He starts to walk closer to her.

"What do you mean, see?" The young woman shakes her head, "Wait, you're going to tell me more about this...whatever it is you're about to do."

"There's no time, Andrea!"

"There's plenty of time. There's always time!" Drea yells at him. Suddenly, a wall drops between them, separating the Time Lords from the Humans on the other side of the wall. Her head snaps to look over, "No, no, no. Not again." She mumbles, placing her hand against the wall, "Mom!" She calls out.

The Doctor watches her closely, "She isn't your mother, Andrea."

"Fuck you." Drea glares toward the man, "We need to get them out. We need to break this down."

"It's impenetrable." He shakes his head.

"You don't know that. You haven't even tried." She shakes her head, balling her hand into a fist and banging it against the wall again, "Sarah Jane!"

"She can't hear you either. No one can hear you." The figure of the Doctor dissolves with a ring of smoke, appearing as a being with no facial features except a mouth with sharp teeth, a black hooded cape covering his shoulders. "Andrea."

"I said my name is-" Drea stops when she looks to him again, her eyes widen slightly as she looks up to him, "Who are you?"

"I am your savior, Andrea Smith. I can bring them back." The being hisses.

"Who back?"

"Your husband and your daughter. I can bring them back."

Her eyes begin to glaze over with tears, she would do absolutely anything for them to have their lives back. To give her daughter an opportunity to grow and be happy, "At what cost?"

"There is no cost. Just say the word."

"I'd do anything to bring them back."

"Just what I thought." He snaps his fingers and is gone, but his voice lingers in the air for a moment longer, "So you shall have them."

Clyde stands behind her, their daughter in his arm. He looks nervous as he glances around, then in front of him, "Andie?" He being the only one to ever call her that and the only one who ever dared to try.

Drea turns, a grin breaking across her face as tears flood her eyes, "Oh God." She chokes on a sob, rushing to them. She gently takes her daughter, holding the chubby infant tightly to her chest as she kisses her curly brunette hair, "My sweet girl. My Janey." She leans her head against Clyde's chest, choking on another sob as his arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong, babe?" He sways ever so gently with his wife, "You're fine...we're all fine. Alright? You're too beautiful for tears."

Drea shakes her head, turning when the wall turns transparent and nearly completely clear. She's able to make the figures in the room next to them, the Doctor with them. They're on the floor, having passed out from what, she doesn't know. Vi seems to be up though, attempting to resuscitate the others, "Come back." She calls out, "Come back, please." When the robed figure returns, she shakes her head "What did you do to them?"

"Whose life means more to you? That of your husband and child or that of your parents?"

Her body starts to tremble out of anger or sadness, she isn't sure which. Drea screams at the being, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one they call The Trickster." A hissing laugh escapes his lips, echoing about the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you doing this?" Drea shakes her head.

Clyde moves behind her, placing a hand on her lower back like he always does. "He brought me back. He came and saved me...saved us." He bites his lip, "I know it's a lot to...whatever, but he actually saved me. Can you believe that?"

"This isn't real." She whispers. "None of this is real." Drea swallows, looking around the room, "Hello!" She calls out, "Can anyone hear me?" The fact that her daughter has now laid her head against her mother's chest like she always did isn't helping anything. It's only making this even harder, actually. "Please." She bangs her fist against the transparent wall, more tears escaping her eyes. She turns around, leaning her back against the wall, "Take me." She looks to the Trickster, her face turning serious and the tears finally ceasing, "Leave them all and take me."

"And what do I get out of that?" The Trickster shakes his head, "It isn't an option."

"Now, wait a minute. She isn't my mother. Not technically, anyway. She doesn't count in this. You need to let her go."

He tilts his head to the side, considering her statement, "For whose life?"

"I'm not finished." Drea shakes her head, "You leave them both be and you can have Clyde and I...just let Janey stay here...let her live."

"I'll make an even better offer. No one lives and everyone dies."

"No." She yells, watching as the hooded figure evaporates again.

Clyde turns, looking to her, "I'm...I don't get it."

"I wanted him to bring you back...I'd...I'd do anything to have you back, Clydie." Drea shakes her head, "You have to understand that first."

"Now, wait a minute, you're talking as if we're dead." He watches her, receiving a blank stare. Clyde shakes his head a little, "We died?"

"Yes, but...I'd give my life if it meant the two of you were allowed to live...and with Sarah Jane-"

"Babe, your mother died months ago."

"Try years." Drea swallows, "You've...you've all been gone a while."

Clyde moves closer to her, bringing her lips to his and kissing her deeply. "Send me back." He calls out.

"No..."

"Andie...I'm going to make sure my girls are safe."

"It doesn't work that way."

"I'm just saying. The guy has no eyeballs. How do we even know-"

Drea smiles slightly, "Leave it to you to make a joke at a time like this." She suddenly leans her head back, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She slowly sinks to the floor. "Just...just let my little girl live...take me instead...it feels like you're trying to anyway."

"You will all perish." The Trickster hisses.

"Not much of a trick then." Clyde shakes his head, glaring.

"_Wake up." _

Drea picks her head up, glancing around when she hears a voice. She looks to the room behind the glass, now empty.

"_Junior, wakey wakey."_

"The Doctor." She mumbles to herself, a smile creeping across her face, "Doctor." She yells out, then looks down to her daughter, who is smiling to her with her large brown eyes, "I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry." She whispers. "Doctor, let her live."

"_Let who live, Junior?"_

"Janey...she's only a few months...I couldn't save her before, but I can now. I can make sure she is protected. I saw how happy her children looked in those pictures. I saw how happy she looked. Please, save her, father." The words tasted like bile on her tongue. _Father._ It was a name he didn't deserve, but maybe it would work.

"Andie, who are you talking to? Stay with me." Clyde crouched in front of her. "Just stay with me. You aren't allowed to die before me." His brown eyes twinkle as they meet her own, "Please, you have to stay with us. Jane isn't in pain. Look."

"Neither are you."

"Stay with me."

"_There we go." The room surrounds with a white light as her eyelids finally fall. Was she dead? Did she get her wish that they were to live?_

"Doctor, what's happening?" Vi shakes her head, crouching down next to the man when he places the young woman's nude body onto the concrete floor, using his hands in two different areas in an attempt to resuscitate her.

"Whatever entity is doing this, it's making the people promise to give their life for various causes. Whether it be to save the life of another, or to change something else in their life. Maybe regain the love of the one who got away." The Doctor rambles, "Here, help me with this. I'm not going to let her die. Where has Sarah gone off to?"

"Who?"

"Sarah. You know, little one, tiny body, beautiful eyes. Best hugger this side of Glaxion Nine. Ya don't want to get on her bad side though, I assure you. Won't ever hear the end of it."

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Vi shakes her head.

The Doctor quickly picks his head up, "Start looking in these vats for..." He pauses, watching the woman in front of him for a moment. He brings his sonic screwdriver up in front of her face, pressing for it to work, He sighs softly as the the face panel falls off, "I should have known." He continues pushing on the young woman's chest beneath him, "Come on, Junior."

"Save Janey."

He hears the words, a grin spreading across his face, "Yes!" He chirps, leaning his head down to her chest and listening to each heartbeat. One after the other, "Alright, there we go. Up and up, sweetheart,"

Drea coughs violently at first, purple hued slime dripping from her lip. She scrambles to sit up, after throwing up the slime onto the floor, "What happened? Where's Janey?"

"Janey?" The Doctor furrows his brow slightly, as if attempting to search his memory, "Oh...Janey..." He shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. He promised she and Sarah could live. Clyde and I, we...we gave ourselves up so that all of you could live."

"Yes, who did you promise?"

"The Trickster." Drea slowly hangs her head, realizing her nakedness, "Why didn't you tell me that I didn't have any clothes on..."

"Unimportant." He stands, quickly walking over to the main console, "If this is the dealings of the Trickster, Your mother is in a great deal of trouble then."

"Where am I?" She looks around for something, anything to cover herself up as she stands.

The Doctor removes his longish coat, tossing it to her and hearing it crumple onto the floor as he continues to check on the computer, attempting to find any traces of the woman, "Remember the light above the building? Transmitter beam. To a ship."

"I think there is some kind of confusion dome on the building as well." She picks up the jacket, tucking the sleeves in such a way that it resembles a dress instead of the original coat he offered her before.

"Something like that. hallucination dome." He glances to her quickly, doing a double take before looking up to her face with a scowl, "Oi, what did you do with my-"

"I told you. I'm the master at confusion." Drea smirks slightly, "Any info on Sarah Jane?"

"It's close. I can feel it." The Doctor nods, then swallows as he focuses on the screen, "I was always there when you were small, you know. I held you when you were born, and I even held your daughter."

"Don't-"

"I couldn't come back completely because I'd have to leave again...and I couldn't bear to see the sadness in your mother's eyes...and I couldn't ever say goodbye to her. It hurts too much." He swallows, "Still does."

"You could have taken her with you."

"No, it was far too dangerous for you." The Doctor shakes his head, "When you were smaller, at least. Now it's a bit different. You're the ultimate weapon now. My knowledge and your mother's tenacity...no one stands a chance." He smirks, "You going to stay here when all this is over?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it, to be honest." Drea shrugs, running her hand through her goo covered hair.

"The two of you work well together...and she always needs the help, whether she admits it or not. Especially now with Rani and Maria in America. Luke comes and goes, but I'm sure Sky will warm up to you right quick." He smirks a little, finally finding the container holding Sarah Jane Smith. "Shouldn't be alone if you don't have to be. Come now!"

She follows closely behind the man, "What about Vi?"

"She's next."

"You saved me first? Why?" Drea tilts her head to the side.

"One, you were closest by. Two, you're my daughter. I'll always save you first." The doctor nods, finally reaching another tub after a few minutes, he lifts her out, "Right. Here we go. Give her some CPR. The liquid stops the heart...puts it in stasis. She's only one heart, shouldn't be too hard for you, I imagine. I must find Violet." He removes his dress shirt, tossing it to her, "Give this to her when she comes to." He looks down at himself, "I'm running out of clothing." The middle-aged appearing man jogs off.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Sarah Jane." Drea continues to push on her chest.

_Sarah watches as the tank containing her children begins to flood, with what, she doesn't know. The ships settling above the city begin to beam a light down._

"_You must choose, Ms. Smith." The Master twirls his sonic screwdriver between his fingers, "If you stay and help your children out, the ships will most certainly get half of the population and they will perish. However, if you run just over there to the building, you'll be able to set off a pulse to cause the ships' beans to cease function. The choice is yours, but you can't have one or the other." He smirks menacingly._

"_Why are you doing this?" Sarah looks to the man with the bleached hair, tears filling her eyes, "How can you do this?"_

"_Very simple. There must come a time where we all make hard decisions. This one is a simple one though. Be selfish or be smart?"_

"_They are innocent children!"_

_The Master clicks his tongue as he shakes his head, "Tick tock, tick tock."_

"Sarah Jane, can you hear me?"

_Sarah Jane picks her head up, hearing the voice, but not knowing where it's coming from. "Yes." She calls out._

"_Tick tock."_

"_Stop that." She scowls at him quickly._

"Sarah Jane, I need you to wake up if you can hear me."

_The woman glances over, seeing the fluid filling higher and higher, Luke banging his fist against the glass. Being the container is much like a bubble, there is no escape. She closes her eyes a moment, a warm sensation flowing over her body as the room fills with a bright white light._

"Hey there, stranger." Drea grins widely when the woman opens her eyes. She strokes her hair gently as the woman's head rests against her lap.

"What was that?" Sarah Jane moans softly as she awakens more and more.

"Mind play." She nods, "Tell me, did you give your life up?"

"No...nearly...Luke and Sky were about to drown...right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do."

"That's how mine was too." Drea nods, "I had the Trickster. Ugly mug on that one. You deal with him often?"

"The Trickster." The look on Sarah Jane's face is one of sheer horror, "I...Why would he bother you?"

"I think they're using our worst fears against us. If we pledge our lives, we get androids with our faces. Since I don't exist here, I think they gave me yours based on DNA or something. They remembered about Clyde and Janey though." She smiles ever so slightly, looking away with glassy eyes, "It was nice to hold them again...I won't lie."

"He'd do anything...to make anyone agree to something." She swallows, "All to ruin me. By ruining you, he knows it would ruin me."

Drea looks her in the eye, "I don't think it would ruin you. Something happens to your children and it would ruin you. Me? It would bother you, but it wouldn't ruin you." She continues to help her, gently wrapping the Doctor's shirt around the woman before buttoning it, "You'd be able to get on with life. Losing a child is..." The young woman pauses, focusing on the buttons still, "Something I don't wish on my worst enemy."

Sarah Jane runs a hand through her own hair, "I want to hear everything...I mean it. However, we need to find what's happening. We need to find Luke and Sky...not to mention Clyde."

"You'll...you'll make sure I don't go all nutter on him. Can you do that for me?" Though the woman nods, she continues, "I can't lose all sense of...You understand, don't you?"

"Of course." She offers a reassuring smile, "I am less than presentable and we need to get out of here..."

"I agree." Drea helps her up, smirking, "Nice to know I'll still have decent gams when I get older."

Sarah Jane grins more.

"Hopefully the Doctor has found Vi. He said the solution stops the heart...puts it into stasis to keep the rest of the body alive, but it must be restarted manually. Not an easy task with all these people."

_Sarah Jane attempted to adjust the Xyloc in the wall, the computer, her Mister Smith. She sighed, folding her arms finally. "Look, Mister Smith, it shouldn't be that hard." The young woman tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "What the hell do you need in order for you to work?"_

"_Maybe if you'd talk to him a little nicer." A teenage Drea stood at the door to the attic, arms crossed with a smirk covering her face. She continues when the woman turned, "I mean, honestly, mother. Finding random crystals and installing them into mainframes...probably won't get you very far."_

_She quickly moved up the stairs, wrapping her arms around the young woman and holding her closely and burying her face into the other's hair._

"_Welcome home, Drea." The computer says excitedly._

"_Told you he'd be nice." Drea grinned, slowly realizing her mother seemed to be holding her for too long, "What's wrong?"_

_Sarah Jane shook her head. "I've...I've forgotten what being alone felt like." She tilted her head back to look the other in the eye. She pushed hair from her child's face, "I'm glad you're back."_

"_College isn't that far."_

"_Any distance is too far for me."_

_Drea nodded, watching her a few moments in silence, letting her mother fuss, "Yeah...so...Clyde and I are getting married."_

"Doctor." Sarah Jane calls to the man when she spots him, jogging over.

Vi moans as she sits up, seeing the other women running closer, "You got them up before you got me?" She scowls toward the man.

"They were closest." The Doctor nods, then offers Drea a wink when Vi isn't looking, "I'm running out of things to wear. Would you like my trousers? I have...there are boxer shorts underneath. I'll be fine." He stands, starting to unbutton them.

"Nah. I'm sure the clothing isn't too far from here. You've horrid legs...you need them." The darker skinned woman grins as she stands finally, completely nude, "It's times like this where I wish I had a pistol."

"Yeah, where would you put it?" Drea smirks.

Sarah Jane gives the younger woman an amused look. "Really?"

"Like you didn't want to ask."

"No matter. I don't like weapons." The Doctor shakes his head, "You all know that."

"I feel like we are close." Drea mumbles.

"Close...to what?" Sarah Jane asks quietly, glancing around.

"That's the question." She closed her eyes a moment, tilting her head back, "I can feel it. Doctor, why can I feel it?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know." The Doctor swallows, feeling Sarah Jane's hand in his, which he then grips tenderly.

"We will get to the bottom of it. I promise you." Sarah Jane nods, then looks over to her very old friend, "I don't like any of this."

"You shouldn't." Vi shakes her head, overhearing them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor moves closer to the young woman, "What do you feel, Junior?"

"That I can stop it." Drea answers quietly, "I can make them go away."

The man nods slowly, "I see. Is that all?"

"Those we are searching for are close. Like I know...I know them. Your team is of more importance to them than others." The young woman continues, "I need to...I can show you where they are, I think."

"How?" Sarah Jane shakes her head, completely enthralled by each and every word.

"They are tapping into her mind. This is more than just Androids, Sarah." The Doctor shakes his head, "Vi, what of you?"

"I'm fantastic, Doctor." The still nude woman, shakes her head, "Don't feel a thing."

The Doctor absently pulls the small statured woman closer, "Sarah? What of you?"

Sarah Jane shakes her head, "Drea, you can feel Luke and Sky?"

"And...Clyde. The girls aren't here...Rani...and Maria." Drea nearly chokes on the name of her former husband, obviously knowing the idea is set to pain her, "Follow me." She briskly walks from the area, "It's as if I know this place like the back of my hand...I don't like this." She mumbles the last bit.

"Can't say we're fans of a mind possessed whatsit either." Vi shakes her head, motioning to a pile of discarded clothing, "Finally!" She calls out, "Just a minute, will you?"

The Doctor takes hold of his daughter's hand.

"_What do you mean you're getting married?" Sarah Jane stared at her daughter, the woman's hands gently rested on the other's shoulders._

_Drea raised an eyebrow, feeling the hands beginning to tremble, "We...I was afraid to tell you. Clyde has been wanting to say something for...for a while and I just." She shook her head, "I don't want you to think this means we're going anywhere...if you'll allow us to stay when we do marry."_

"_Of course, sweetheart. It's only a shock, is all."_

"_How about you sit?" She smiled slightly, noticing the woman in front of her begin to shake a bit more. "You really had no idea?" She led her to the sofa, sitting next to her._

"_How long have the two of you..." It was as if Sarah Jane couldn't even fathom the thought._

"_Few years...we've been dating a few years, but...things seemed to ramp up while we were at University." Drea watched her mother closely, "I'll...If you don't want us together-"_

"_I love you. I want you happy. I also love Clyde as if he's my own. You must understand my confusion here."_

"_Somewhat."_

_Sarah Jane nodded, leaning forward gently and placing a kiss on the young woman's forehead, "You make one another happy. I can't ask for more than that."_

"_Good...because we're planning on doing it tomorrow." Drea was never one to wait for anything. Once she felt something needed to be done, she did it. A girl of her mother's heart, she couldn't ever be told the word 'no' without some serious repercussions._

"Oh, much better." Vi buckles the belt around her waist, holding up the pair of blue jeans they were attached to.

Drea almost immediately glances over toward her, moving closer. She places her face against the other woman's shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"The hell are you doing?" The woman within the shirt nearly yelps, not hurt in any way, but just alarmed by the young woman's behavior.

"Those are Clyde's clothes." Sarah Jane answers quietly, the room falling silent with exception to the buzzing tanks of people around them, "Drea, we will find him."

"It doesn't matter. He won't know me." Drea shakes her head, feeling herself slowly growing more and more lost within her mind with each passing moment. She walks past the others, not knowing why she feels she knows so much about this place.

The Doctor follows her, hand still clasped with Sarah's. He feels a squeeze from her and does the same back in response.

Vi carries articles of other clothing she was able to dig in the pile for. She watches the Doctor and his temperament with the small woman. She can't help but smile to herself. This was his family in some ways, regardless what universes they belonged in. They are together for the very first time and, without knowing it, they are doing just what they always do. They are saving the human race...together.

Drea glances up to the large screen, nodding as if she understands what she is reading. Problem is, the screen is completely blank to the others. "This way." She turns, her face devoid of expression as she walks to a couple tanks motioning to each. "This one first. Sarah Jane?" She helps the woman pull the little girl from the tank, shaking her head to the Doctor when he attempts to help.

"Sky." Sarah grins broadly, allowing the young woman to resuscitate the girl with little effort before getting up and walking away to another tank.

"Mum?" Sky opens her eyes slowly, feeling the woman's arms around her, clutching her.

"Hello, my beautiful girl." She places a kiss against her daughter's hairline.

"Was I asleep?"

"Something like that." Sarah Jane chuckles softly, happy finally. She picks her head up, looking around for the group.

Pulling out the young man was more of a challenge. Drea directs the Doctor to help, putting a hand up for Vi to stay back. The actions of the young woman were growing more and more...the Doctor couldn't put his finger on it.

With little resuscitation thanks to the heart provided by the Bane, Luke opens his eyes. He first catches sight of the young woman resembling his mother before she walks away, allowing the information to quickly click in his head. An older man stands nearby and there is something about him that Luke recognizes, "Doctor?"

The Doctor grins, "About time you woke up, Lukey-boy." He tosses some clothing to him, turning a moment as he dresses. "How are you feeling?"

"Just glad I am able to feel." He smiles a little, "If you're here, Mum can't be very far behind...unless that is her." He nods toward the young woman he saw before.

"No, that's just Junior. Your mother should be-"

"Luke!" The familiar bellow of one Sarah Jane Smith fills the air as he hears her run toward him with bare feet.

"Hey, Mum." The young man wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, and holding her tightly. "Sky." He takes an arm from his mother and holds onto his sister.

"All of this family bonding is very sweet, but we still have a bit of work to do. If you don't mind." The Doctor makes a motion to them, signaling for them to move down the hall, "Everyone alright? Any headaches amongst the group?" He keeps the Smith family close, leading the way.

"No..." The young girl quickly responds, then glances to her mother and brother, sensing this man isn't a stranger with them, "Who is this?"

"I am the Doctor." The man answers, hearing her question. "I am a Time Lord...one of the decent remaining ones...there aren't many remaining." He smiles a little, "And you must be Sky Smith...I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Sky tilts her head to the side.

"Oh yes. Your mother and brother love you so much, they can't stop talking of you whenever they have my ear." The salt and pepper haired man beams, "You have a pretty interesting future ahead of you." All of his knowledge of the girl was only what he knew from the future. They were far too busy for Sarah or Luke to say anything of the girl except for her existence.

Luke steps ahead, closer to the Doctor, "The one you called Junior...she is my sister too, isn't she..." His tone is quiet, not wanting Sky to know anything about the question, nor his mother for that matter in the instance she didn't know already, "Like...my mother's actual biological child..."

"Not from this world, Luke." The Doctor knows he can't give too much away. That would be ruining things for all parties involved and the last thing he wants to do is anger one Sarah Jane Smith, "You and Sky are the only children Sarah has here."

"Yes, but don't you think-"

"You'll have to ask her...one of them...Sarah or Junior...I don't know what story either of them will give you, if anything, but you're more than welcome to try." He smirks a little, removing his sonic screwdriver from his breast pocket, purple light at it's head, he scans the area, "I can't understand what that girl is following."

Drea manages to pull Clyde Langer from the tub without elegance, or effort. Something within her continues to grow stronger and it terrifies her. The memories rush back as she pushes the slime from his face, smiling slightly before she begins to resuscitate him.

"I can help." Vi offers, staying close to the young woman. When she sees her shake her head, "What about throwing some boxers on him to cover him up."

"Fine." She replies quietly, tearing up when the man before her opens his eyes. She breaks her emotionless face with a grin. Sure, the dream from before was far too real, but this...this was reality.

Clyde blinks, looking to the young woman before him, "Who are...Sarah Jane?"

"No." Drea shakes her head, "She's-"

"Clyde?" Sky calls out when she sees him. The young girl grins broadly, "I'm so glad you are awake."

"Of course I am, Sparky. Can't keep me down, right?" He furrows his brow, looking down at himself, "Briefs? These aren't mine!" Clyde begins to slowly back away from the young woman, "Look, non-Sarah Jane, I don't know who you are, but what have you done with my pants?"

"Clyde." Sarah Jane finally catches up with the rest, "She's one of ours. Calm down."

"Oi, Clyde Langer, why do I hear you yelling all through the plant." The older man leisurely wraps an arm around Sarah Jane's waist, "Quiet down or we'll all be found."

Clyde motions to the other woman, "Who the hell are these people?" He stands, "These pants aren't even mine." He motions to the too small briefs, then notices his clothes on another woman, "Those are mine. That's my belt. I'd recognize that buckle anywhere."

"Yeah? What's so special about it?" Vi raises an eyebrow, looking to her waist to see what he's speaking of.

"Sarah Jane gave it to me. It says-"

"It says Clyde Langer." The Doctor grins proudly, then looks to the woman, "You remember it after all these years? Wait, did I ever teach you Gallifreyan?"

"I am able to learn things on my own, you know." Sarah Jane smirks.

"You're brilliant." He affectionately kisses her temple.

"Doctor?" Clyde raises a disbelieving eyebrow, "You...regenerated already?" His previous encounter with the young appearing version left him with not only Time Lord energy, but also some memories of his life occurrences. Nothing to fry his brain, thankfully. "What's going on here?"

The Doctor proceeds to ramble off some facts and figures. Not noticing the young woman who he knew to be his daughter scattering away. "Now do you get it?"

"Um...Doctor?" Vi attempts.

"Clyde?" The man asks again.

Clyde nods, then glances around, "What about the other...whatever...whoever she was? The one that looked like Sarah Jane."

"She went that way." Sky nods, pointing in a direction, "I can probably follow her energy trace if you need me to."

"Lead the way, girlie." The Doctor smiles to her, "Quickly, please. Come along everyone. Watch your step...though, I have no doubt that any one of you haven't experienced something similar before."

"Not really." Luke smirks, then nods to his friend, "Good to be home." They follow Sky closely, sure not to miss her. She's quick, like lightning, no pun intended. Finally, they reach a female figure sitting in a throne-like chair, and the one they've come to know as Andrea speaking with her.

"Why are you doing this?" Drea nearly growls. Her tones throaty and very obviously fed up.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here...makes this all more worthwhile." The woman grins evilly.

The Doctor smirks ever so slightly, "Denseco...you're in the wrong universe, love."

The dark violet skinned creature stands from her throne, "There is no wrong with me, Doctor. No such word as wrong to me, Doctor." Her charcoal teeth shine through her naturally black lips as she grins, "Catch my drift? Besides, same could be said for the brave one." She motions with a long finger to Drea, "No, no, Doctor. You see, I'm exactly where I need to be. To rid this universe of her just like I-" She stops short when she sees Sarah Jane, she excitedly claps her hands together, "Well, isn't this fantastic. I can kill her just like I did last time...if I want, of course."

"You will do no such thing. Though, I am glad to hear you finally admit it. I always thought you made it happen. She was far too slim to get stuck while I didn't." Drea balls her hands into fists at her sides, bracing herself to attack if she needed to.

"You aren't going to hurt me. I can make you kill her or even yourself if I wanted to. You know it. You can feel me slowly tapping into that brain of yours. You could feel it for a while." Denseco beams proudly, "Using your worst nightmares against you all. I'm not stupid."

"Not original either. Nightmare Man already did that." Luke nods, his voice earnest.

"Also, you had the Trickster in her dream. He's never come into contact with her. Only me." Sarah Jane stands next to the young woman.

"It didn't matter. Her worst nightmare already happened...didn't it, Andrea?" Denseco stands in front of her, trailing her finger along the young woman's jaw, before pushing her head back, exposing her neck, "First your mother...while you could have saved her, but chose not to-"

"I couldn't! You made it impossible."

"Your life or her's...that's what I asked you then."

"No. You said her life or that of my child." Drea swallows, closing her eyes as she listens to the being talk.

"Oh, that's right. I apologize. So many universes to keep track of." Denseco leans forward, lashing her long tongue out and trailing it along the young woman's neck, "Could have saved her...you lost your baby girl and your husband not long after...you'd still have your mother if you chosen her in the first place."

"Why are you using children, Denseco?" The Doctor watches closely, knowing there isn't anything he can possibly do without putting everyone's lives at risk. This foe is unpredictable, unstable even. He hates that.

"Easy to manipulate." She answers honestly, "Besides...they're all orphans. Made only for profit. Made in a lab." The being shrugs, "I could care less about any of them. Their people no longer exist."

"What do you mean they no longer exist?" He furrows his brow.

"I terminated the planet, obviously. Weren't many there anyway and it was too radioactive to keep it around. Dangerous." Denseco nods.

Sarah Jane watches closely, "Please, return the people to their places on this planet and be gone. What business do you have with us anyway?"

"Still as defiant as ever, aren't you, Miss Smith..." The being laughs to herself, "Humans go for large creds as concubines, slaves...target practice. Whatever have you. These little..." She waves a hand toward the alien children, the other still on Drea's throat, "Whatever...they're nothing."

"All children are something. No matter the species, no matter the age. All children are special." The older woman glares.

Vi suddenly hits the alien woman over the head with a concrete block, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious, "There."

"Why did you do that?" The Doctor glares.

"She was ready to kill her! I was doing you a favor." The tanned woman shakes her head.

"No, you're just going to piss her off." Drea brings a hand to the back of her neck, "Sarah Jane, you and everyone else need to go. Doctor, only way I...we can guarantee your safety and the safety of everyone else here is to get them onto the Tardis...either yours or mine...mine is a bit easier to hide though."

"Junior, I can't let you-" The Doctor watches the young woman.

"I will take her. Neither of us are from this universe. I can restore the balance."

"Andrea-" He tries again.

"Go, please." Drea shakes her head a little, "Please, just...protect them, Doctor. Please...Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you just did that." Sarah Jane hits the Doctor's forearm, her hands balled into fists. He has seen her like this before, many times, but she usually seems to reserve herself when around her children. She glares to the man, "You can fix this. Fix this, Doctor."

"I'm afraid I can't, Sarah." The Doctor replies somberly, "She was right. If she eliminates herself and Denseco, it will restore the balance to this timeline."

"She can have a place here! Look at Mickey and Martha Smith, they've traveled between the universes and nothing has happened. You can protect her." The woman pleads.

Luke listens to his mother, noticing his sister doing the same, "Hey, there's pictures and stuff over there, why don't you go and check them out?"

Sky slowly picks her head up to look to her brother, "Why is she sad...or is it angry? I'm not sure."

"I think the pictures may fill you in." He nods, watching as she jogs over to Clyde and Vi looking over the wall of photographs. He moves closer to his mother, "Mum, she did what she had to do."

"No..." Sarah Jane backs away slowly from the both of them, looking toward the floor as she picks her hand up to keep them from taking hold of her, "No, she was grief stricken...and you just, essentially, allowed her to commit suicide. I've...Doctor, I've forgiven you for many things, but this..."

"Sarah, a good friend of mine once said, 'Everything in life has it's time and everything ends'. Remember that?" The Doctor attempts to interact with the console.

"About other things. Not this." She shakes her head.

"Mum, it was either her, or all of us. Why don't you understand?" Luke watches her closely.

"Because a good friend of mine once told me, 'There's always a way. No matter the situation.' Right now, that friend is being...irresponsible...to say the very least." Sarah Jane glares towards the Doctor.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Vi hears the continued bickering, "Why aren't we moving?" She calls out.

"It doesn't recognize me as a user. It's not going to. We're still cloaked. No worries there." The Doctor shrugs before walking over to the large comfortable area, flopping onto it.

"Look at those pictures. Look at what that girl lost. Her first time meeting you and you sacrifice her." Sarah Jane continues, finally letting Luke take hold of her. She hugs onto him closely.

"Okay, that's enough." The Doctor rises from the sofa, quickly taking her by the hand. "We'll only be a moment." He nods to Luke, pulling her into the corridor, "Listen to me for a second."

"Why should I?" She allows a tear to escape her eye, left to trickle down her cheek.

"Because you know what is happening is the only way it can possibly be. You're mourning her...for some reason, you're mourning her as a mother would, and not a friend." He kisses her forehead, pulling her in to hold her closely, "I've lost children...many children, Sarah Jane. It isn't a pain I ever want you to experience."

"Because some part of me...something inside me...it remembers these things." Sarah Jane closes her eyes, leaning against him, "Her stories of her experiences with her mother...to her, that woman is me."

"I know." The Doctor meets her eyes when she finally looks up to him, "I know all about it. I was there, remember?" He smirks slightly.

"Why aren't you upset?"

"I distanced myself from them...I did it for a reason." He nods, "I knew that one day they would grow old and die and I wouldn't...and the fact that it was all a part of life...that's what hurt the most." The Doctor swallows, "Understand?"

"She still needed her father...not a ghost to watch over her." Sarah Jane blinks, watching his eyes still.

"I know. It's one of my biggest regrets...that I didn't get to be there for her more...or her mother."

"How about that?" The woman raises an eyebrow, "There has to be something."

_Lavinia Smith nursed a cigarette between her fingers, "You always have a plan, Sarah Jane." She smirked, taking a seat on the sofa. She leaned forward, flicking ashes into an ashtray, "You say the father is a Doctor. Surely, he will marry you and take care of his responsibilities...unless he's already married."_

_The younger woman shook her head, "Not a Doctor, the Doctor." She sighed, it was fruitless to describe or correct. She would sound insane regardless, "I don't know where to reach him even if I could."_

"_Of course."_

"_No, it isn't like that." Sarah Jane stood, pacing ever so slightly, "He saves people...lots of people."_

"_Why haven't I heard of this...Doctor, yet." Lavinia raised an eyebrow, watching her niece._

"_He doesn't like to be known. He'd rather his accomplishments kept quiet. Easier to travel that way." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I traveled with him a while ago and he...he was just there again and it was like he never left me in the first place. Bizarre."_

"_Well, now you're unmarried, alone, and up the duff."_

"_I am keenly aware of those things, Aunt Lavinia."_

"_There are alternatives. Adoption and abortion. Many alternatives, Sarah Jane." Lavinia continued, truly worried about her niece, the closest thing to a daughter she knew that she would ever have._

"_No...this is like K-9...he did this on purpose." Sarah Jane stopped her walking, "Why am I..." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I can do this on my own. If I hear that he's close, I'll find him, but...I don't need him to raise a child."_

"_No, you absolutely do not." The older woman smirked._

_The younger of the two turned to face her, "I can do this, right?"_

"_Love, you are a Smith. You are a brilliant young woman with a heart as big as the moon. There isn't anything you can't do." Lavinia snuffed out her cigarette, standing to wrap her arms around her niece. "Besides, you've always got me."_

"Ah yes, Lavinia Smith." Denseco grins broadly, "Lovely woman, that one. So much life."

"You don't know her. Keep her name from your mouth." Drea doesn't look to the being, simply looking forward. The anger rises more and more within her.

She nods slowly, "Touchy subject, your Aunt...isn't she..."

"She was like a grandparent to me. Not touchy. I miss and respect her a great deal."

"I know you do." Denseco places her finger up to the young woman's head, "Ya know, you got here and I had a plan for you...immediately. I was ready to destroy you. However, having been inside your head...seeing what you've been through...I can see you've been through enough."

"And?" Drea folds her arms, finally looking to the woman, "There must be something else. There's always something else with you."

"_I have to go once more, Sarah." The curly haired Time Lord mumbled into her long brunette hair. Their nude bodies were intertwined, covered in nothing much but a chenille throw blanket._

"_Of course you do." Sarah Jane shook her head slowly, tears filled her eyes, "Then why come back?"_

"_Because I needed to see you."_

"_Well, Doctor? Did you see enough?" Her tone was nearly mocking, obviously hurt, "You can't keep...I can't take you leaving time and time again. I'm sorry, but I can't..."_

"_It's far too dangerous for you to come with me." He pushed a stray hair from her face, "Why can't you see that?"_

"_Because I don't care how dangerous it might be." Sarah Jane shook her head, "I've seen things that no one could even imagine and...nothing here is even close to amounting anymore."_

"_I'm sorry." The Doctor watched her, "I'm sorry I ruined your-"_

"_Ruined?" She laughed to herself mostly, "It's been...a decade and you're here and I'm with you and we're..." She motioned with her hand at their current state, "And it's like you never left me."_

"_And you'll remember this as being part of our time together...Not separate."_

"_I don't want that." Sarah Jane answered quietly, "You need to let me have this."_

"_It's far too dangerous, Sarah." The Doctor placed a lazy kiss on her shoulder, "Though I'd love for you to remember that I would never just let you go. Never, Sarah."_

_A tear fell from the corner of her eye, "Please...give me that gift."_

"_I sent K-9 with a message. He was a gift."_

"_Doctor-" Sarah Jane warned._

_He blinked, watching her, "Than that gift you shall have."_

The Doctor stares at the console of the unfamiliar Tardis. "I've got it." He mumbles, then pumps his fist into the air excitedly, "I've bloody got it. You all stay here. Vi...you too, Sarah. Stay here. Everyone just-" He notices when the area gives him a confused look, "You are staying here. Well, good then." He grins broadly, racing through the door.

Sarah Jane picks her head up from her son's chest, glancing toward the door, not saying a word.

"So, let me get this straight." Clyde strides over, pulled frames in his hands, "Was I like...married to her or something? We like...there's pictures of us with a baby and...I don't remember...Is she from the future? Are we, like..." He shakes his head.

The woman stands upright more, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Clyde, don't worry about it. She isn't from our past or our future...she's not even from our universe."

"So, she's alien?" The dark skinned young man continues.

"Partially, but from a different timeline. That's why she looks like Mum. She's her daughter from an alternate universe." Luke smirks, "And she's here now, so...she's my sister too...just like Sky."

Sarah Jane smiles softly to her son before looking back to Clyde, "Okay? Nothing to alarm yourself with. Not your past or your future."

"Well," Clyde shrugs, "That's too bad." He smirks, then quirks an eyebrow, "Wait...partial alien. If you're her mum...who is her dad?" He pauses, noticing that Luke is giving him the opportunity to catch up, "The Doctor...you...with the Doctor?" Clyde begins to laugh, "You're pullin' me round, right?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" She folds her arms across her chest, scowling to the young man.

"No...I mean...Not with this one. The other ones were-"

"I wasn't always this age, Clyde, and besides...he's older than I am, no matter what his face looks like." Sarah Jane moves away from the young men, towards Vi and Sky, who are scouring through a book of photographs.

"Mum, look." Sky calls excitedly, "This is you, isn't it? When you were younger?"

She smiles a little, "Certainly...well...not me, per say, but..." She shrugs, curious to herself as to the best way she could possibly explain it to her young daughter, "Yes, that's me."

"And who is this?" The girl points to another picture of an older woman holding an infant.

Tears well as Sarah Jane reaches her hand out, stroking her fingers over the picture, "That's my Aunt Lavinia...She would have loved you and your brother, I'm sure of it."

Sky tilts her head to the side, "She looks happy."

"Oh, she was." She nods, "Held my hand through-" Sarah Jane pauses, lifting her head up. Memories she knows aren't hers fill her head. Memories of Drea's birth and childhood, which she knows couldn't possibly be hers. "They're blending together...the timelines." She whispers.

Vi leans back in her seat, "I think we could possibly solve this...with what I've heard about you and the kids from the old man." She smirks, "I know we can at least help."

"The Doctor said to stay here." Luke shakes his head, "He most likely said it for a reason."

"We can try." Sky shakes her head. She folds the book, placing it in her mother's lap before standing, "Besides, I don't know if I heard him say anything. He was in a rush."

Sarah Jane sighs, a smirk emerging on her face, "Let's at least get dressed first."

"_She's got our eyes, Mom." Drea leaned her head against her mother's shoulder as the woman held the infant, "They've just...I just noticed they changed color this afternoon."_

"_She's nearly two months, of course they would." Sarah Jane ran a hand through the infant's curly brunette hair, "Reminds me of your father's hair." She chuckled to herself._

_The young woman knew better than to ask questions about her father at a time like this. She knew they did nothing but agitate her mother. It amused her, that aspect of the woman next to her. Sarah Jane Smith was a renowned journalist. She asked the questions everyone else was afraid to, and her awards and achievements showed that, but she never like to be the one on the other end of the questionnaire. "Is that a good thing?"_

"_Of course." She nodded, smirking, "You know, I've always thought babies looked a bitter rubbery..."_

"_Rubbery?" Drea raised an eyebrow, "Cute, soft...those are words that usually accompany talk of infants...never, in all my life, have I heard rubbery used. Only you would say something like that." She chuckled to herself, "Only you, Mom."_

"_Is that a compliment?" Sarah Jane glanced down, having felt the baby curve toward her._

"Oh, how I love to see you bleed." Denseco grins broadly, the young woman before her tied to a post as humanoid androids pummel her with blows from their fists, "The smell of human blood has always delighted me."

"The smell of gunpowder is my favorite." Drea calls out, still taunting her.

"Your courage and...sustainability is both empowering and annoying." She shakes her head.

"I don't care." She moans softly after suffering another blow to the face, blood dripping from her nose, "As long as the others are safe."

"You'll be dead...What do I care what you request?" Denseco smirks, picking her head up when she hears the familiar swirling sound of the young woman's ship, "Someone playing with your ride, little girl?"

The Doctor pokes his head out of the Tardis doors, "She isn't the only one who has one." He grins, finally stepping out. "Denseco, you were so good when you were young...many considering you a hero. What went wrong? No, don't answer that. Let me tell you what went wrong. Your father lost the family's money within gambling debts...he was ordered to pay his due, but instead, he couldn't. He started dragging your mother and you from place to place. Town to town. Planet to planet." He smirks, "Please, stop me if I'm wrong." When the violet skinned woman makes no effort to stop him, he continues, "The Shadow Proclamation was reported to about the debts and your illegal traveling from a friend in high places to them. Sending Judoon wasn't a good idea. Those horned things are all about shooting first and asking questions after...much like U.N.I.T. here."

"That they are." She nods.

"And you've been seeking revenge since." He smirks, "You've been after Andrea Smith because you couldn't find me...because I was the one who handed your father over to them." The Doctor tilts his head to the side, "At least you believe that I did, isn't that right?"

"Excuse me?" Denseco raises an eyebrow, unamused.

The Doctor grins more, "In order to save you and your family...even his life, I had to take your father to another universe. Another point in time where he could start fresh and be rid of the persecution. Turns out that it wasn't his fault...the debts, I mean." He looks over, seeing the large androids beating his daughter, "The sins of the father should not befall the children. Could you stop that, please?"

The violet colored woman waves her hand, causing the androids to stop immediately and walk away, "My father wouldn't allow that."

"Your father didn't have much choice." The man calls out, "Your father wanted to do all he could to protect and save you. That's what fathers do...we protect our children." He moves over to Drea, lifting her head up gently with a knuckle under her chin. Her hair brushes into her face and the blood dripping from her nose dribbles down her chin more until finally falling to the floor. "How about I make a deal with you, Denseco?"

"I could give you a hard time. I could tell you that you're lying and only want to save your own ass." Denseco runs a hand through her raven colored lochs, "However, I can tell that what you say is truth and you had...in fact...saved my father all those years ago. Name your deal."

"You return the original people from this planet to their original places, destroying the android versions in the process...and I won't have you arrested and tried before the Shadow Proclamation." He turns, waving a hand, "This...what you've done to the humans of Earth...the punishment for this is death to them. I don't want to see you die. I want you to go back to how you once were...return to your roots as a hero to the poor. A fable is told here...based on truth, actually, I met the guy... simply lovely young man...about him stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. That was what you did. I believe you can go back to a life of simplicity in your own time...your own universe. You don't want to hurt anyone. You never did, unless they were related to me."

"Doctor, you don't know me."

"You even tried hunting down Jenny when you caught wind of her." He smirks, "I know you better than you think I do."

"_You do not. I hate it when you say things like that." Sarah Jane placed her hands onto her brown paisley covered hips._

"_Come now, Sarah. Don't be so obtuse. We've been traveling together for quite some time now. I'm observant enough to learn things about you." The Doctor smirked, picking his head up to look at her. "Like the way you never fall asleep in your bed, or how you keep a bottle of your Aunt Lavinia's perfume in your bedside drawer that you spray your owl with once in a while to remind you of home." When he sees her face soften, he continues, "See? I know more than you thought I did."_

"_Fine. I like the way you offer complete strangers jelly babies and seem offended if they decline."_

"_Because they're delicious." He looked back down to the console._

"_That little boy from the other day. He had diabetes/" Sarah Jane giggled to herself._

_The Doctor picked his head up, "That can be fixed, can't it? A pill...an injection...surely there's something."_

_She shook her head, continuing to giggle._

"He left." Vi calls out, jogging back to the rest of the group, "His Tardis is gone. He left me. He bloody left me."

"You'll get used to it." Sarah Jane mumbles, looking toward the building where they just were about an hour or so before. The beam of light stops suddenly, just moments before the building explodes. She swings her body around in an attempt to shield her younger daughter.

Clyde shakes his head, "So...that's it then." He watches the building, "The Doctor is..."

"Dead." Sky answers quietly.

Sarah Jane places a hand over her chest, shaking her head, "No...I don't think he is."

Luke wraps an arm around his mother's shoulder after she turns back around, "We'll never know. Let's get home...to the attic."

"I'm going home...what's left of it." Vi sighs, then offers a smile to the others, "Sarah Jane, if you say he's still alive, I believe you most of all. But...I'm not going to wait around for a man. Haven't all my life and I'm not about to wait now." She smiles a little, "He asked me to come with him before. If he wants me back...he knows where to find me."

"So quickly?" Sarah Jane shakes her head, "Why so quickly?" She looks to the woman, "You've seen things that you'll never-"

"Because I can't take it." Vi answers quietly, honestly. She turns on her heel, looking to the small structured woman, "He's nearly died...or caused me to think he was dead so many times now. He's like my brother...I can't take it. He's going to be the death of me." She swallows, "He'll understand...I don't do goodbyes." The woman shakes her head, before walking away.

"How's that? She's just gonna walk away?" Clyde furrows his brow.

"Brave of her, really." Sarah Jane responds quiet, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Okay...let's go and see if anyone needs help."


	10. Chapter 10

The world returning to normal, the humans were replaced, the androids seemed to disappear. Over the weeks, turned into months, their life has begun to return to normal as well.

"_Would you look at her." It wasn't a question. Lavinia allowed the infant to hold onto her finger, the nail painted a shade of frosted pink, "You are certainly a Smith...aren't you..."_

Sarah Jane sits up in bed, awoken from her slumber by her constant memories of a life she didn't live. She reaches over, unscrewing the cap to her bottled water before taking a sip. Nearly three in the morning. Suddenly the familiar sound of the blue box fills her ears. Not in the same room as her, but someplace close. She quickly rises from the bed, wrapping her white housecoat around her slim body before hunting around the house and through the windows for the source of the sound. Finally, sonic lipstick in hand, she jogs up the stairs to her attic.

"Vital signs weak, but stable."

The woman picks her head up when she enters, noticing quickly that Mister Smith is already out of his wall containment. A beam of green light shines onto something in front of him. Or...someone. She steps closer, noticing the bruised and battered body of one Drea Smith. "Oh Doctor." She whispers, rushing over to the young woman. She gathers her into her arms, uncaring of her white housecoat. "Mister Smith, the Doctor just left her?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane. He said you would be the best to handle this...and he did not want to ruin the sofa by placing her upon it." The Xyloc pauses a moment before continuing, "I can continue to monitor her vital signs if you wish."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you." Sarah Jane places a soft kiss upon Drea's head, "Any internal damage?"

"Severe bruising and three broken ribs. However, it should not affect any of her internal organs as of yet. Her nose is also broken. I can talk you through the steps of-"

"I can fix a broken nose, Mister Smith. Believe it or not, I did so for the Doctor once." She smirks, brushing the matted hair back from Drea's face, "She's unconscious. Why is she-"

"Andrea Smith had sustained multiple blows via the fists of Android beings...as the Doctor informed me." Mister Smith scans the young woman again, "She is, however, still alive."

"Thankfully." Sarah Jane nods, "I must attempt to get her to the guest room...so I can clean the blood from her face...maybe fix the nose while she's asleep." She mumbles slightly, gently placing Drea back down onto the floor gently, "Did the Doctor say anything else?"

"He informed me to inform you that he believes in you...and that you would know what to do."

She chuckles to herself, standing, "Of course. Typical of him."

"And that he loves you...and always will." Mister Smith completes the thought, colors on the large screen still swirling.

Sarah Jane pauses in her tracks, "What?" She looks toward the supercomputer, "Can you-"

Mister Smith changes his screen instead, showing video of the Doctor placing the young woman onto the floor, then move closer to tell a message.

"_Mister Smith, take a message for me, would you?" The man smirks, "My Sarah Jane, only you will know what to do. Our daughter...she looks like you...thankfully. Though, if she looked like the incarnation I was then, it wouldn't be too bad either, right?" The gray haired man shrugs, "You're so bloody brilliant, so skilled. That's what made me fall in love with you all those years ago. You asked why I left you...why I abandoned you in Aberdeen." The Doctor pauses, glancing to the young woman over his shoulder, "You being hurt scared the dickens out of me and I couldn't risk it...I just thought you deserved to know the truth...Yes, so...care for her, would you? Tell her I love her. I'll try to visit again, but...don't hide anything from her. I love you both...a heart for each of you." He swallows, nodding, "End transmission, Mister Smith."_

Sarah Jane grins, attempting to keep herself from crying. "Took him long enough." She bites her lip, nodding, "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to go ready the guest room and some clothes." The woman turns, leaving the attic.

"_Mommy will like this?" The toddler looked up to the elder woman._

"_Oh, your mother loves everything you give her, my love." Lavinia smirked, placing a hand on the toddler's back, "And that looks beautiful."_

_Drea picked her hands up, covered in red paint. "Thank you, Auntie."_

Sarah Jane places a hand against the wall, curious as to why she is having these flashes, "Bloody hell." She whispers to herself. Letting herself into the guest room, she readies the bed.

"_Mom!" Drea screamed, all of five years old, her hair soaked in sweat with the smell of bile about her._

"She was so sick that year." The woman mumbles to herself, "I don't understand this. Why are they crossing together?"

"That's just how it goes." A voice behind her mumbles, moaning after.

Sarah Jane turns, seeing the young woman in the doorway. She rushes over to her, gently taking her arm, "Come lie down."

Drea carefully walks to the bed, "You got out, right? He didn't take me to another-"

"Yes, we all got out...except you, apparently." She bites her lip, helping the young woman.

"No...this was Denseco having a bit of fun. The Doctor stopped her...and saved me." She slurs then offers the woman a smile, "I owe him my life."

"He does that." Sarah Jane returns the expression, "Let's get you washed up." She pauses when she notices the young woman holding onto her house coat, Sarah Jane picks her head up, "I'm coming right back."

"You've blood on you..." Drea attempts to focus her eyes, "You're hurt. You were hurt by the-"

"Love, it's yours, not mine." She sighs softly, "Besides, The Doctor has never been too accurate with his time travels...regardless of what he says. It's been a few months since Denseco came round...probably only a few minutes for you."

Her hand drops slowly, "My Tardis is more accurate than his?"

"You probably aren't in love with your Tardis like he is with his. Men and their vehicles and all that." Sarah Jane grins, letting it fade slowly as the young woman before her coughs through a laugh. "Hang tight, I'll be right back."

_The Doctor creeped into the nursery of the Hospital at UNIT. Sarah Jane had contacted her friend Dr. Harry Sullivan and informed him of her...situation. She feared that once the Doctor's enemies became aware that he had a child on Earth who had, not only Gallifreyan DNA, but Time Lord DNA, they would instantly attempt to harm said child._

"_You just couldn't keep away." Harry smirked, "It's good to see you again, Doctor. I'm sure Sarah Jane will be-"_

"_No no." The Doctor shook his head, "I don't want her to know I was here."_

"_What?" The shorter man nearly glared, "Come now, old chap. She just bore your child. The least you can do is pop in and say hello to the old girl."_

"_Harry, please. I pained her enough for her lifetime." He smiled down to the infant, letting her hold his finger tip, "Is she healthy?"_

"_Sarah Jane is doing wonderfully." Harry nodded._

"_The baby." The Doctor picked his head up a moment, looking to his former companion, clarifying his question._

_He smiled softly, moving closer, "Two hearts."_

_The curly haired man looked back down to the girl, "You're kidding."_

"_No, Sir." He smirked, "We've managed to keep it quiet...out of her charts...except by medical terminology. She'll visit doctors here. We'll protect her, don't you worry. We'll protect the both of them."_

Drea opens her eyes, picking her hands up and seeing the blood has been wiped clean. She breathes slowly, glancing about the room, only to realize someone watching her from the end of the bed, "Yes?"

The young girl tilts her head to the side, "Hello...I'm Sky...Sky Smith." She edges up the bed a little.

The older of the two smirks, "I'm Drea...I know who you are."

"You're hurt. Mum thought you were dead...or you could have been." Sky moves closer again, "I asked Luke about you."

"And?"

"He said Mum would tell me. However, Mom doesn't know what to say, I don't believe." She shrugs, "So, since you're back-"

"You think I can answer your questions." Drea smirks again, motioning her closer still. She takes the young girl's hand, "Right?" When she sees a small nod, she continues, "What do you want to ask me?"

"You look like Mum." Sky nods.

"That doesn't sound like a question, Sky."

She smiles, "Are you Mum's daughter too? Like I am?" The question is straightforward, to the point.

"I know you're certainly her child." She grins then sighs, "Do you want me to be?" When the girl nods, Drea continues, "Different place, different time. It's complicated."

"An alternate universe?" Sky tilts her head to the side.

Drea nods a little, "You do understand."

"I've seen lots with Mum. There isn't much that's complicated when it comes to that."

"Me too." She smiles, "I've seen lots while in the Tardis."

"Yes, it's very large inside." Sky replies, excitedly.

"Very large indeed. It's neverending. If the imagination can create it, it comes alive." Drea smiles.

"You don't sound like Mum though."

"No, I was young and we lived in America. The accent always stuck, I suppose. I went back for schooling and whatnot."

Sky nods slowly, "So...you're like my sister then. Right? My...American sister?"

"Now, Sky, I told you that Drea needed her rest." Sarah Jane stands in the doorway before walking in more, "How are you feeling?" She asks the older of the two girls in the bed. She sits on the opposite side of Sky, amused that the two seem to be getting along.

"I'm feeling...that's a start, right?" Drea smirks, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." She takes hold of the girl's hand, "I even reset your nose. Something a friend taught me years ago. No need for doctors...well...a doctor, not the Doctor."

"I got it." The ill young woman looks back to the little girl, "How about you think of some more and you write them down? Whatever you want to know. I mean it."

"Even about you and Clyde?" Sky grins, standing.

Drea pauses, unsure if she should say anything much less about him, "I said anything, Sky. I don't go back on my word." She adjusts her position with a small moan. The room falls quiet, "You know, I learned a long time ago that when people stare, its because they're deep in thought about you or you have something on your face. So, which is it?"

"Both, you're bruised up." Sarah Jane nods, offering a soft smile.

"The journalist has questions too. I know that look."

She sits up more, "I'm remembering things about your life that I shouldn't remember. Would you happen to know why?"

"I do, actually." Drea takes hold of her hand, carefully, "I'm becomming your reality. Not just my being here, but you know bits and pieces about me and the technology Denseco exposed you...all of us...to, crossed our worlds more than ever."

Sarah Jane tilts her head slightly, "Which is why you dreamed of the Trickster?"

"I didn't think of that, but yes." She smiles a little, "I don't know how much or how little you will remember, but...as I told Sky...I will answer any questions you may have."

"Will Clyde remember the other life as well?"

"As much as I would like to give a definite no, I actually have no idea. Hopefully not." Drea absently traces the woman's knuckles, something she has done ever since she was small with her mother."What are you remembering?"

_"Are you sure she is well enough to be released?" Sarah Jane bit her lip, looking over the man's shoulder as he strapped the infant into her safety seat._

_"Calm down, old girl. She's just a babe. She is ready. Are you?" Harry Sullivan glanced over toward her._

_She could never display or concede weakness. This was no different from any other time. "What of her hearts? I mean...what if-"_

_"Sarah Jane, one or two hearts...it doesn't matter. She's content and look...she's even getting your eyes. Just look at those and hold her close...all your worries will go away."_

"Uncle Harry was in this time as well?" Drea perks an eyebrow up, smirking.

Sarah Jane nods, "He traveled with the Doctor and I for a spell...and I remember him teaching you how to ride a bicycle."

"If I go back to my time...most of them will go away. You'll go back to normal...no false memories of a time you never lived. You were the lucky one of the worlds." The younger woman watches her, "The Doctor always came back for you...always."

She shakes her head a little, "Wasn't always that way..."

"How many of his incarnations have you met now?"

"Of the Doctor?" When the younger woman nods, Sarah Jane continues, "Ten of them..."

"More than any of the others." Drea smiles, "He may have had me with my mother, but he loves you most."


End file.
